


讓愛進駐(Let Love In)

by danacathsu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Romantic Fluff, Vignette, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacathsu/pseuds/danacathsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他們仍在學習愛情更像是一個旅程而非一個終點</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 22天

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/gifts).
  * A translation of [Let Love In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896393) by [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/pseuds/dhampir72). 



**第一章** **22** **天**

_你等待_

_等待著這個世界讓你進駐_

_而你駐足在這_

_一道寒冷的光線出現在黑暗且空蕩的街道_

_你的笑容隱藏在_

_上帝賜予的臉孔後面_

_而我如此的了解你_

_他們所忽視的每件事是我所必須知道的_

_你是唯一一個我永遠相信的人_

_可能永遠找不到答案_

_你決定讓愛情進駐的那一刻_

_現在我敲打著天使之門_

_恐懼終結之處就是我們的起點_

_這一刻我們決定讓愛情進駐_

_-Let Love In Goo Goo Dolls-_

從Q崩潰然後最後終於跟JamesBond上床至今已經22天了。Q不能否認他們之間有著不可抗拒的化學反應。即使經過數月不怎麼積極的嘗試，因為他 _絕不可能_ 走上那條道路，跟一個獨斷、自負、無法帶回用來拯救他性命的裝備以及自以為了不起的傢伙在一起。但隨後Bond經歷了一個自毀性任務，走進門對著Q微笑，正如人們所說， _這事就這樣定了_ 。

Q把第一次上床歸因於壓力，而且事實上他已經好幾天沒睡覺了；Bond則說是腎上腺素的關係。他們彼此都定調就只是一個需要釋放緊張的夜晚，而且如同每個成年人，試圖各走各的路。但總有什麼一次又一次不斷地將他們拉回在一起，從一個晚上變成兩個晚上，然後是三個晚上，直到每個晚上。

而且在過去的十天已經是每天晚上。

儘管如此，這是22天中第一次，他們不是在工作或是在停車場做愛。而且Q期待著不必匆匆忙忙、在他身下的是床而不是桌子的邊緣，或是Bond那有著糟糕的傾斜角度的汽車後座。他們已經不是十幾歲的青少年了，但Bond還是用那種方式對待他，直到最後Q說夠了！要就正確、恰當地做，要不就都不要做。

所以這也是第一次Bond到他的公寓，但他似乎並沒有被那毫無室內裝潢或那盤據在咖啡桌上有著澎鬆白毛的貓給影響，因為他更專心致力於把Q帶上床，而Q也不是一個會跟這件事爭辯的人，因為關於James Bonds的傳聞 _絕對是_ 真實的。

完事後，當他們躺在床上平復他們的呼吸時，Q注意到了。

「你有很多雀斑。」Q說，而Bond睜開一隻眼睛看著他。

床頭燈是亮著的，使得Bond那冷藍色的虹膜在金黃色的光線下，顯得柔和許多。

「什麼？」他問道。

「雀斑。」Q回覆，同時用手指輕撫著在Bond左邊肩膀上零星的斑點。

「你真荒謬。」Bond咕噥著說，當Q爬過他的身體到另一側時。

「你雀斑的數量足以玩連連看。」 Q觀察著，並且用他的手指，然後是嘴唇，描繪著雀斑之間的連接線。Q發覺這麼做很親密時有點為時已晚，並且對於超出彼此間的分界線感到後悔。他們並不是戀愛關係，即使這22天看起來像是在談戀愛。但其實就只是做愛，僅此而已。

Q悄悄地溜下床並走進浴室，他渾身赤裸並且微微發抖地站在那。不經意地撥弄水龍頭幾分鐘，以提供Bond足夠的時間穿衣服並且離開。

但是當Q回房時，Bond仍然躺在他的床上，就如同是他自己的床一般。這下子Q真的不知道該怎麼辦才好。

「你要站在那一整晚嗎？」Bond 生硬地問著，而Q做出了決定。

他關上床頭燈然後鑽回那溫暖的羽絨被子下。Q在他們之間保留了一點空隙，現在不是觸碰的時機，因為高潮後的興奮已經遠離他。Q思考著轉身朝向另外一邊，使得他們背對著彼此。但Q在黑暗中藉著身後他那過分單薄的窗簾所透進來的路燈光線，盯著Bond肩膀傾斜的輪廓，而且他無法將目光移開。

「Q。」Bond喚道。

「嗯？」 Q回應著，希望如果他聽起來像是他正試圖入睡，Bond就不會說出他要說的話，不管是什麼。

但Bond向後伸出手臂並且抓住Q的手肘把他拉近，這樣一來Q就如同稍早一般倚靠著他，他們以前從來沒有這樣過。通常完事後，他們總是爭搶著衣物，同時環顧四周以確保沒有人聽到或看到他們。因此這是一個全新而且有點尷尬的情形，因為Q不知道該怎麼擺放他的手腳。也就是說，直到Bond順著Q的腳踝勾著，才使得Q脫離煩躁不安。

「你總是這麼緊張嗎？」Bond問道。

「我不緊張。」Q反駁，Bond牽起他的手然後擱在自己的腰上。

「緊張。」Bond再說一次，帶著一些聽起來十分像是溺愛的感覺。

「不緊張。」Q回答，同時輕咬Bond的後頸。

「好，不緊張。」Bond說，並拉起Q的手靠近他的嘴，然後吻著他的手指。

這很溫柔而且甜蜜，同時Q喜愛到超過他願意承認的程度。他將他的前額抵著Bond的背上並且呼出一口氣。

「你知道，」 Bond開始說著，「你可以繼續做你之前做的事。」

當Q保持沉默時，Bond在Q的臉頰下轉動著他的肩膀，彷彿在提醒著他。

「我不介意。」他補充著，「真的。」

Q稍微向後退，剛好足夠他可以看到眼前Bond那寬闊的背部。當他瞇著眼，他勉強只能辨別出點綴在Bond雙肩上的雀斑。和夜空中聚集的星星相反，雀斑的顏色微黑於皮膚，它們就像一個小型的銀河系印在他的身上，只有Q一個人可以觀賞。沒戴眼鏡的他沒辦法看出它們所有的美麗，但他仍然親吻著它們，直到Bond的呼吸隨著睡眠趨於平穩。

這還是第一次，雖然看起來他們好像一直這麼做，而且在某種程度上甚至感覺比做愛更親密。Q的手臂還環繞著Bond的腰，他們的腿交纏著，而Q明白這是需要信任才能這麼做的，這比任何事都重要，因為他知道Bond不會為任何人像這樣放鬆緊戒。Q想要相信這意味著什麼，但他知道這是一個自私的想法。對Bond來說，這只是一時的分心，用來度過與下一次任務或是風流韻事之間的時間罷了。

Q將他的臉頰緊貼著Bond的後背，數著Bond的心跳聲直到他的眼皮越來越沉重。即使知道這很短暫，Q還是想知道在今晚之後是否還會有另一個像現在這樣的夜晚，以及在之後再有另一個。更重要的是，他驚訝地發現他想要培養他們之間的這種易碎的、不可能的關係。他認為如果他們願意嘗試，他們在一起會是一件很棒的事情，哪怕只是一小段時間。

他吻著Bond的肩胛骨。

他們不是真的在談戀愛，但有時候，假裝一下也很好。

第一章  END


	2. 35天

第二章 35天

Bond現在應該更明白事理。他老得足以知道當一段只有肉體而無承諾的關係多了某些東西的跡象，而且也夠老得清楚明白 _他_ 何時要為這事負責。同時，他的年紀也太老以致於不能假裝他好像不在乎、不想要這一切。

畢竟，這是年輕人的遊戲。

因此Bond或許會打破他自己訂下的規定，但只有這一次他並不介意。跟Q在一起的這件事正好超過一個月，但是Bond已經感到比起在自己家，在Q的公寓更為自在。他發現自己期待著每晚睡在同一張床上、同一個人身邊，以及認知到自己會在同樣的地方醒來、同樣的一雙手臂摟著他。Bond從未想過這件事會發生在自己身上，但如今，他想情況可能有些不同了。

Q可能是這世上少數真正了解他的人之一，一個他不需要欺騙的人，一個他能夠 _信賴_ 的人，尤其在這難以取得且不足以給予信任的職業當中。

Bond不打算讓他的期待增加太快，但也不打算在還沒開始就先終止。

於是當他知道Q認為他不會留下來的時候他留下來了，而且Q的微笑裡有某些東西告訴他 _是的_ ，這裡就是他注定要留下來的地方。

反正大部分的時間他都留下來了。

「你的冰箱空無一物，」Bond說，當Q邊用毛巾擦乾頭髮邊走進廚房時。

「冰箱裡不需要這麼多東西，因為每次我在家，你也在家，然後我們都買外賣。」Q回答，隨意地將毛巾掛在肩膀上，繞過Bond伸手去拿電茶壺。

「但這裡什麼都沒有，它真的是空空如也，」 Bond繼續說著，並盯著Q裸露的胸膛。「連我都還有一些調味料。」

「喔，調味料！或許之後我們應該到你那過夜呢？」Q提出建議，邊把電茶壺加滿水。

「有一種服務叫電話訂購，」Bond說。他飢腸轆轆的關上冰箱門，轉而尋找起貯藏櫃，卻只發現它們也跟冰箱有著一樣悲慘的情況。

「真奇怪。」Q回嘴，邊揮手讓Bond別擋著他的路，好讓他可以將電茶壺放上底座加熱。

「你才奇怪，」Bond說。

「是，我知道，」Q回覆著，然後親吻Bond。「淋浴是免費的，如果你要的話。」Q停頓一下然後聞了一下說：「不過你真的該洗個澡。」

Bond捏了一下Q的屁股作為報復，換來對方一聲短促而愉悅的尖叫聲。Bond用一條借來的法蘭絨材質的洗澡巾快速地沖了一個澡，當他從淋浴間出來時，洗臉槽旁邊已經有一條乾淨的毛巾正等著他。這毛巾聞起來像是Q的洗衣劑，就和他的床單、開襟羊毛衫的袖子聞起來一樣，而Bond對著毛巾深深地吸了一口氣。

他擦乾身體，將毛巾圍在腰間然後走進客廳。Q已經坐在沙發上喝著他的第一杯茶，他的貓-愛因斯坦-窩在他的腿上，當Bond走進時Q抬眼看了看。

「我會建議你在這裡放一些衣服，但是我更喜歡你這個樣子，」Q說。就在此時，Bond意識到Q沒有帶著他的眼鏡。

「你可以從那麼遠的距離看到我？」 Bond問道。

「當然可以，」Q回覆，「我是遠視。」

「可以看到多遠？」Bond問，邊向他靠近。

「足夠遠的了，」Q回答。只有當他開始瞇起眼睛時，Bond就知道他沒辦法看清楚了。

「你沒戴眼鏡就可以泡茶。」

「我連睡覺都可以泡茶。」

Bond坐在沙發上緊靠著Q。

「但是你現在看不到我了。」他問著，同時拿起Q手中的馬克杯，放在咖啡桌上。

「是的，你毫無疑問地是百分之百看不見的。」Q回答道。

「你這個小混蛋」。

Bond吻上Q那發出嘻嘻笑聲的雙唇。Q嘗起來就像他加在茶裡的糖一般，而Bond用他的舌頭追逐著甜味。Q移動他的雙臂摟著Bond的雙肩，將他拉得更近。愛因斯坦發出一聲抗議的聲音，從Q的腿上跳到地板上。

「你知道我直到中午都不用去辦公室。」當他們分開時，Q這麼告訴Bond。

「很好，這樣我們就有很多時間，」Bond說，向後坐了坐。「讓我們去買菜吧。」

Q哀嚎著向後倒在沙發扶手上。

「呃， _為什麼_? 我們只要買外賣就好了，」他說，同時將穿著睡衣的腿放在Bond裸露在外的膝蓋上。「這樣我們就不必換衣服了。」

「走吧。」Bond說著，邊用力拉起Q離開沙發。

Q一直咕噥著牢騷走進臥室，隨後他換上襯衫、毛線衣和合身的長褲。Bond走進浴室掛回他的毛巾，然後穿上昨天被仔細地對折後掛在床尾板上輕微起皺的衣服。

「你真的應該留一些衣服在這裡。」 Q說，他正坐在床邊穿襪子，看著Bond試著撫平襯衫正面的皺痕。他現在帶著他的眼鏡了，所以他不用瞇起眼睛看著Bond。隨後他變得有點臉紅，並轉回去看著他的襪子。「如果你想的話。」

Bond緊靠著他在床邊坐下，欣賞著Q脖子後方大片的羞紅。

「我很樂意。」 Bond說，表情非常認真。

Q從他瀏海間的空隙向上偷看Bond一眼。

「是嗎？」他問，邊直起身子。

Bond溫柔地拿起他的眼鏡，將它們放置在那頭凌亂如鳥窩般的深色捲髮中，然後親吻他。

「是的。」Bond說。

「好。」Q回覆，點頭表示同意。

他們彼此都知道這代表著很大的一步，但是當Bond再次親吻Q時，從Q微笑的樣子就知道絕對值得這麼做。Bond想他永遠也不會厭倦這個笑容。

「但首先，去買菜。」

Q無奈地笑著說: 「好，好，讓我拿上我的外套。」

第二章 END


	3. 60天

第三章 60天

他們在一起還不到2個月前，Bond就非正式地搬進Q的公寓。他沒有太多東西，大部分都是衣服，而且它們比Q所有的衣服加在一起還來的更高檔，但Q確保Bond有自己的抽屜和半邊衣櫥好讓他感受到歡迎。這總比Bond一直穿著帶有皺紋的襯衫和長褲離開要來的更好，附近的鄰居們肯定已經開始感到懷疑了。

他們之間沒有什麼改變，只是變得更便利，而且Q真的相當快樂。

這當中唯一美中不足的，就是Bond是一個早起的人。這一定是在軍隊養成，Q想，因為他從沒見過任何一個在早上6點鐘自動醒來，而且還覺得不錯的人。

對Q來說，這作息有點令人反感。他通常上班超過平均一天8小時，經常會到12小時，有時候甚至15個小時。假如有一個00特工需要他，視情況他有可能會待在辦公室裡多達48小時。雖然這種情形很少見，除非其中一個特工這樣做只是為了激怒他。

無論如何，Q發現這情況有點惱人，在一個以一般人標準來看可稱之為小睡的狀態下被吵醒。前幾次Q沒去計較，認為這只是個怪癖。但是很快地他意識到這是每天的例行性公事，而且會一直持續下去，除非他對此說了些什麼。

「你要去哪裡？」 Q埋在枕頭中抱怨，他甚至還沒辦法睜開雙眼，它們因為還在睡眠狀態緊閉著。「這麼早。」

「外出慢跑，」 Bond說，然後深情地吻了Q那頭凌亂的頭髮。「我會在回來的路上買早餐。」

Q發出一聲噓聲趕走他，Bond沒說一個字就出門了。Q靜下心來繼續睡覺。愛因斯坦跳上床跟Q一起，依偎在他的身旁，形成一顆溫暖的小球靠著他的臗骨。

Q發誓當門打開時他只小睡了一下。而愛因斯坦立刻跳下床走去察看。外頭有鞋子走在硬木地板的聲音、袋子放在料理檯的沙沙聲，而低聲的咒罵和隱約的踉蹌聲Q則認為是Bond被貓絆了一下。當Bond回到臥房的時候，Q已經清醒並且痛恨清醒的每一秒。

「我吵醒你了嗎？」 Bond問，看起來滿懷歉意，當他看到Q正從床上坐起來。

「是的，」 Q惡狠狠地說。他現在只能睜開一隻眼睛，然後瞇起眼睛瞪著Bond。「現在是幾點？」

「7點15分」 Bond回答。

「我要殺了你!」 Q說。

Bond向前傾身親吻他，聞起來汗岑岑的。Q暴躁地推開他然後撲通一聲倒回床上。

「你在生氣。」Bond說。

「不。」Q厲聲地回覆，並拉起羽絨被蓋住他的頭。現在是7點15分而他10點才要到辦公室，他本來可以有一個很美好不被中斷的睡眠，如果不是因為Bond和他那精神病般地著迷於每天在破曉時分起床。這一切就只是為了 _運動_ 。

「是的，你是。你在生悶氣。」Bond說。

「沒有生悶氣。只是試著睡覺，像個 _正常_ 人在這個時間該做的。」Q抱怨著，邊把自己蜷成一顆球狀。他的頭已經開始隱隱作痛，照這個頻率下去，他需要吃顆止痛藥來撐過這一天。

「我真的不是故意要吵醒你」 Bond說，然後有股力量壓在靠近Q上臂的羽絨被上。

「去洗澡，你聞起來很臭。」這全部就是Q作為回答所說的話。

Bond離開他幾分鐘後，Q聽到蓮蓬頭打開的聲音。Q希望這代表在他必須把自己從床上拉拔起來前，或許還有機會多睡上15分鐘。在他那美好、溫暖、舒適的床上…。

蓮蓬頭被關上然後浴室的門打開來了。Q發現下一件事是，他有一個非常溫暖，儘管有點潮濕的秘密特工緊靠著他的後背。他那還想睡的頭腦花了一點時間才認知到，Bond同時也是完全赤裸的，而這讓所有的理智通通丟到窗戶外面去了。

「現在我聞起來有比較好嗎？」 Bond問，緊挨著Q的後頸。

「住手！我想要睡覺！」Q抱怨著。

「你知道你有起床氣嗎？」

「或許不是在該死的早上6點起床，我會更友善一點的。」

Bond移動他的手臂，用Q喜歡的方式，環抱著他的腰並用鼻子碰觸著他的頭髮，他感覺到懷中人的惱怒馬上消卻。

「我說我很抱歉，而且我是認真的。」Bond說。「我習慣早起並且跑個幾公里。」

「多少?」

「至少5公里。」

「在早餐之前？」

Bond笑了笑。

「是的，在早餐之前。」

Q知道他現在沒辦法繼續睡覺了，所以他在Bond的臂彎中轉身，並且蜷起身子依偎著他。

「你瘋了。」Q說，然後Bond咯咯地笑，並將他摟得更緊。Q喜歡這樣，喜歡他們之間的親密，無關性愛但仍舊如此的關係密切。這一刻他感覺到被寵愛著，Q想只要Bond每天這麼摟著他，早起或許也沒這麼糟。因此他提議：「你不能將在床上彼此依偎當作你的新習慣嗎?這遠比像一個瘋子繞著倫敦慢跑更令人滿意。」

「我得維持體能。」

「MI6裡面有一個健身房。」

「跑步機很無聊。」

「但是外面老是在下雨。」

「我覺得很清爽。」

Q推了推他的胸口。

「你肯定是瘋了，」Q說，然後Bond再次緊抱住他。「但我喜歡你這麼做：任何情況下你都不能在太陽剛升起來時叫我起床，但當你回來時你可以像這樣抱著我?」

「我會盡我所能，」 Bond說，從床上離開前再次親吻他的頭頂。「現在起床。我帶早餐回來了。」

「唔，你就不能拿來給我嗎?」Q抱怨，邊挪動到Bond剛剛待的地方，沈浸在Bond殘留在床單上的體溫。

「沒辦法，公主殿下」Bond說，一把將羽絨被從Q的身上掀開。

Q朝著Bond大概的方向胡亂地扔出枕頭，滿意於當他聽到Bond被擊中時所發出 _唔呼_ _!_ 的驚呼。過了一會兒，枕頭飛了回來，直接擊中Q的臉。

「James Bond _我要親手了結你_ 。」

Bond在廚房笑得好像他以前就聽過這一切。

「我倒想看看你如何嘗試。」

如果這裡有一件事可以讓Q起床並離開床鋪，這會是一個很好的挑戰。

第三章 END

譯者有話說：

  1. 所以以上是同居的磨合期(蓋章)
  2. Q是公主殿下(再蓋章)
  3. 特工先生~~譯者深刻了解被貓絆到的感覺(握手)




	4. 72天

第四章 72天

Bond花了將近三周的時間離開倫敦去執行任務，當他回來時，天氣冷的刺骨並且下著雪雨。不過，相較於那個潮濕且多雨到悲慘的烏拉圭，這是一個令人樂於接受地變化。同時Bond期待著沖個熱水澡，以及家裡那張正等待著他並且更為溫暖的床鋪。

對於把Q的公寓當成家的想法應該會感到奇怪，但是這想法比那是他一個令人難以忘懷的老地方的可悲藉口要好得多。更不用說，當他回到家時，另一個人是發自內心的高興看到他回來，是一件非常棒的事。

當他到家時，Bond安靜地走進門並且靜悄悄地將行李放下。現在還沒有很晚，但是他不想吵醒Q，如果他已經上床睡覺。房子裡所有的燈都是開著的，這是一個好徵兆。愛因斯坦從轉角處探出頭偷看，觀察著玄關的動靜。當牠認出Bond時，牠喵喵叫著跑去他腳邊來回地磨蹭作為打招呼，這妨礙了Bond試著脫掉他的鞋子。當他終於脫下鞋子時，愛因斯坦也有效地在Bond的褲管上沾上足以創造另一隻貓的白色毛髮。

愛因斯坦發出另一聲哀求聲，Bond就知道他要將這該死的動物抱起來，不然他會被牠絆倒到隔壁房間去。因此Bond一把撈起這隻煩人的小怪獸朝著客廳走去，忽略整路上他懷中那如引擎般轟轟作響地滿足的呼嚕聲。

他發現Q在調成靜音的電視機前的長沙發椅上，裹著毯子打起瞌睡。茶几上，他的筆記型電腦是打開著，並且進入休眠模式。周圍是各式各樣未開封的外帶餐盒，這讓Bond知道Q再一次把工作帶回家，而且過於沉浸其中以至於忘記吃飯。

愛因斯坦從Bond的雙臂中跳下來到Q的腿上，Q立刻驚醒過來。當他看見Bond時他睡眼惺忪地微笑。

「你回來了。」他說。

「我回來了。」Bond回答。

「歡迎回家，」Q邊說邊從長沙發椅上坐起來，以騰出一些空間給Bond。Q打著呵欠邊用手示意那些外帶餐盒。「我做了晚餐。」

「一個有著眾多天賦的人，」Bond注意到Q強忍著另一個呵欠。「你上次睡覺是什麼時候?」

「嗯…，那要看今天是星期幾。」

「星期天。」

「喔!或許我們可以趕上Doctor Who的重播。」Q說，從他不正面回答Bond的問題的方式，就已經告訴了Bond所需要知道的一切。

他正要開口告訴Q現在該是上床睡覺的時間。但是Q扭身脫掉身上的毯子，並且伸手拿起放在茶几邊緣的遙控器，這時候Bond注意到。

「你穿著我的晨袍?」他問。

「這裡很冷。」Q回答。

Bond沿著Q背部那一段厚實的海軍藍色布料的縫線處，向上挪動著他的手。當他碰到衣領時，Bond將他的手指穿進Q的頭髮之間。Q閉上他的雙眼並且倚靠進Bond的手中，彷彿就像一個訓練有素的殺手不知道世上所有關於以不到一秒鐘的時間就可以折斷他脖子的知識與力量一樣。Q給予他的信任感令人難以置信且不知所措，但同時，這種被信任感覺 _很好。_

「我很想你。」Q承認，然後Bond因為這份坦白將另一個男人拉進他的懷中。

Bond已經有很長一段時間沒有像這樣觸碰著Q，而他非常想念這感覺。

「當我不在這裡時你總是穿著它嗎?」Bond問，同時Q調整他的重心與角度，促使Bond向後斜靠在沙發扶手上。

「是的。」Q說，讓自己趴在Bond身上。

他們之間緊密地貼合幾乎沒有空隙，彷彿他們是一體的。而且Bond覺得似乎他可以像現在這個樣子閉上眼睛睡覺。

「這晨袍聞起來像你，」Q繼續補充道，將他的嘴唇緊緊貼在Bond喉嚨的凹陷處。接著他停下來轉而用鼻子輕觸著Bond的下巴。「這樣令人毛骨悚然嗎?聽起來或許有點像，那你當作沒聽到好了。」

「一點都不毛骨悚然，」Bond老實地告訴他。「我喜歡你洗衣粉的味道。」

「真的嗎?它沒什麼特別的…」Q說。

「是不特別，但是它讓我想到你。」Bond回答，然後轉動他的臉頰舒服地擱在Q的頭髮上。

Q的捲髮因為洗澡的關係仍舊帶點微濕，接著Bond聞到洗髮精的香味。

「你的洗髮精也很棒。」

「這是女性專用的。」Q大笑著承認。

「不會吧!」Bond說，就好像這想法非常可怕一樣。

這讓Q咯咯地笑了出來，這是一個令人感到愉快的聲音，尤其在連續三個禮拜的槍聲與刺耳的西班牙母音之後。

「你應該試試這款洗髮精，」Q邊說邊坐起身，「當你洗澡的時候。」。

「我想這是一個暗示。」Bond回答道。

「的確是。」

「為什麼你總是告訴我，我聞起來有臭味?」

「因為你經常聞起來很臭。」

Bond在Q身子側邊搔癢，贏得另一陣笑聲並且差點讓這個瘦小的男人滾下沙發。好在靠著Bond快速的反射動作救了他，以免真的摔下去。Q也緊緊抓著他不放，當Bond將他重新拉回原位時，還在試著喘過氣來。他的臉頰因為喜悅而漲紅，這增添了他在MI6那刺眼的日光燈光下所沒辦法保持的氣色，同時Bond認為他在這一刻極度地英俊。

「怎麼了?」Q帶著如沐春風的笑容問著。

「我很想你。」Bond說。

這句話讓Q的臉上出現一抹漂亮的紅暈，他透過親吻Bond使其閉上眼睛來掩飾這一切。他們像這樣度過整個晚上，除了在依偎著彼此並且半觀看著開了靜音的電視節目的同時懶洋洋地接吻之外，沒有多說些什麼或多做些什麼。這是一種Bond不習慣的放鬆方式，而他發現他喜歡這種沒有執行上的壓力-不論是在社交方面或是性愛方面-而且這填滿了他內心深處中一個從未被發現的缺口。

將近11點的時候，Q開始往自己的肩膀上打起瞌睡來，同時Bond也差不多快睡著了，所以他輕輕地搖醒另一個男人。

「去床上睡。」他說，Q沒有反駁，同時當放開纏在Bond身上的自己。

他們將一口都沒吃的外帶食物放進冰箱，然後一走進臥室，Bond便開始脫下身上的衣物。Q扭動著肩膀將晨袍脫下然後遞給Bond。

「如果你冷的話你可以穿著它。」Bond這麼告訴他，因為他不介意Q穿著它。看著身上過長的袖子們如何把Q給淹沒，是件很可愛的事。Bond在腦海裡想像著當他不在時，Q穿著他的晨袍在公寓裡的模樣，不管走到那裡，在他的身邊總是帶著一點點Bond的氣息。

「我只有你不在的時候才穿著它，但是你現在回家了，」Q說，在他鑽進羽絨被前把衣服交到Bond的手裡。「再說，我有你讓我保持溫暖，」他脫下他的眼鏡，並將其安放於床頭邊。「不要讓我一直等，好嗎?」

「我會在一分鐘內洗完澡出來。」Bond承諾著，並消失進入浴室。

他很快地洗好澡，然後擦乾身體並將浴巾掛回去暖氣機上方的毛巾架。他的晨袍被隨意地披掛在洗臉槽邊，此時氣溫有些冷颼颼的，因此Bond趕緊地穿上它。晨袍上還帶點Q的體溫，Bond用手向上翻起衣領到他的耳朵邊，然後深深地吸了一口氣。

它聞起來像Q。

然後Bond微笑著。

第四章 END

譯者有話說：

看來特工先生對於被貓絆倒這件事耿耿於懷阿


	5. 101天

Q皺著眉站在鏡子前，緊張地拽著身上襯衫的袖子。他仍然不敢相信他讓Bond說服他這麼做，但是現在已經沒有回頭路了。

在MI6今天是一個平凡的日子，至少Q是這麼認為的。直到Bond在他進行防火牆測試的中途出現並且問道:

「晚餐?」

「沒問題，」Q心煩意亂地回答，並沒有從電腦螢幕前抬頭。「吃什麼都好。」

「Q。」

「嗯?」

「Q，暫停一下。」

他抬起頭看向Bond，但是他雙手的手指並沒有停止在鍵盤上的移動。他的思緒依然主要集中在工作上，而剩下不到一半的注意力才投入他們的談話中。但是Bond面帶嚴肅的表情，這令Q擔心到足以停下打字，好給予Bond他全部的注意力。

「怎麼了?」

「我想跟你一起吃晚餐。」

「我會在大約一小時內完成工作，我們可以外帶新同樂(註1)的餐點。」

「不，Q，我想跟你吃一頓真正的晚餐。」Bond詳盡說明著。

「外帶餐點也是真正的晚餐。」Q回答。

「讓我修正一下我所說的話：『我想帶你出去吃晚餐。』」。

Q瞇起眼看著他，因為這絕對不是他所預期聽到的。

「你想帶我出去?」

「吃晚餐，是的。」

Q感到困惑而且懷疑。

「為什麼?」

「為什麼不?」

「你做了什麼?」

「什麼都沒做，」Bond回答，「我不能就只是想帶你出去嗎?」

Q瞥了一眼自己身上皺巴巴的襯衫和開襟毛衣，袖口上還沾有茶漬。他舉起手摸了摸他那亂糟糟的頭髮上，試著把它們壓平，但是Q停止自身的動作並且懷疑地看著Bond。

「你是認真的。」

「當然。」

Q摘下眼鏡揉了揉他的眼睛，嘆了口氣。

「好吧，沒問題。無論你想什麼時候去，只要告訴我時間就好。」

Bond沒有說什麼，只是吻了他一下之後就從Q的辦公室消失了。這非常奇怪，因為Bond從來沒有在大庭廣眾下親吻他，更遑論是在工作中。

Q一直想著Bond的行為，而且對於今晚到底要去哪裡感到沒有把握。他站在鏡子前再次把自己從上到下看了一遍，他的雙肩因為感到挫折而下垂著。Q從Bond叫他穿上他最好的西裝的指示判斷，Bond要帶他去的那個地方一定很高級而且價格不斐。問題是，Bond天生看起來就像是穿梭在各個晚宴之中；而Q就只有兩套西裝，還只有其中一套能達到Bond的標準。

「你覺得如何?」Q從他的肩膀上看過去，開口問道。

愛因斯坦從床上看著他，一副不以為然的樣子，接著繼續用舌頭梳理著牠的蛋蛋(註2)。

「是阿，『見鬼了』，我也是這樣想，」(註3)，Q喃喃自語，看回鏡子裡的自己，「但不得不做這件事。」

在走進客廳前他正了正他的領帶，試著鼓起他所擁有不管是什麼的自信。Bond坐在沙發上，身上穿著他那些奢華的Westwood西裝中的其中一套--是Q特別喜愛的那套海軍藍西裝--這使得Q想退縮回臥房然後躲起來。但他沒有逃跑的機會，因為Bond注意到他。隨即，Bond站起身並靠過來上下打量了Q一遍，他是如此的不露聲色，Q不知道該作何感想。

「所見即所得，恐怕你來不及拿我換一個新的了。」Q試圖幽默的說。

他沒有預料到Bond會走近他並且把雙手扶著他的髖部上。

「你看起來驚為天人。」他說，沒有花言巧語在這句話中，使得Q幾乎要相信他了。

「所以我們要去哪裡?」Q問，在他感覺更加尷尬前換了個話題。

「你會知道的。」Bond說。

但是Q沒有足夠心理準備車子會停在L’ATELIER de Joël Robuchon(註3)前，他甚至不想知道Bond是用什麼方法搞定訂位的。

「你看起來目瞪口呆的。」Bond說，當他替Q開了車門並且將車鑰匙拋給泊車的服務生。

「這裡是 L’Atelier。」Q回答。他以前甚至從未接近過米其林星級餐廳，因此這讓他感到很新鮮而且稍微不知所措。他是MI6的軍需官--有著足以造成全球各地戰爭的能力，根本無需踏出他位於倫敦的公寓--但是他突然間感到自己毫無成就並且渺小。他將他的緊張歸咎於稍微不合身的西裝，還有Bond挽著他的手臂以及幫他開門等這些令人困惑的行為。

當他們走進餐廳裡，Q的焦慮增加三倍。客人們在他們走近帶位人員，接著走過餐廳到達他們位於樓上的預訂座位時，轉頭注視著他們。在看到前幾個相同反應後，Q只好低下他的頭。他痛恨人們注視著他們的方式，他們先看到Bond--高大、英俊、衣著光鮮--接著他們注意到Q--清瘦且蒼白、不擅於打扮，儘管盡了最大努力，頭髮還是亂得一塌糊塗--走在他身旁。對於他們倆位都是男人，人們的評判的眼神倒是沒有太多的不贊同，但是還是帶著某種近似於失望的感覺，因為一個如此帥氣的男人，身旁卻沒有一個與之相襯的伴侶。

Q感受到因為難堪和配不上Bond所帶來一陣灼熱的羞愧，沿著他的後頸逐漸向上燃燒至他的耳尖。他擁有高於平均值的智商，總是重視聰明才智勝過一切，從來不太在乎他的外表或是別人對他的看法。但是他挽著Bond的手臂，意識到自己的缺點而變得痛苦，同時感覺被脆弱感所攻擊。這是Bond的世界，並不是他的。他不屬於這裡，和這些穿著晚禮服和皮草美麗的人們一起。他應該回到實驗室，在那裡他可以長時間的獨處，吃著鍋裡冷掉的麵，同時創造出新的演算法來強化MI6的安全防禦措施。

當他們被帶領到一張沒有旁人打擾、隱蔽的桌子時，Bond將手指溫柔地扣住Q的手腕內側，彷彿在讓他平靜下來。他一直都知道該用多大力量而不至於傷到Q，然後將他的關心以一種舒緩安撫的方式傳達給Q。

他們被安排入座，同時服務生留給他們全部以法文撰寫的菜單。Q欣慰地發現他看得懂部分內容，即便他的法文成績沒有得到A+。

「所以原因是什麼?」Q聊天般地問。

「沒有原因。」Bond回答。

「你只是決定你想去倫敦最昂貴之一的餐廳吃飯而沒有任何原因?」

「沒錯。」

Q放下手中的菜單。

「好吧，解釋一下。」Q說。

「解釋什麼?」Bond問。

「這一切是什麼?」

「晚餐。」

「這非常…奢侈，」Q評論道。「或許奢侈過頭了?」

Bond看起來有點小失落，同時Q感覺就像有人朝著他的腹部揍了一拳。

「不是說這不好!真的!只是…嗯，這桌上有太多的餐具…我甚至不知道半數這些的用途是什麼…」Q邊說邊用手指敲敲其中一隻叉子。

「你想離開嗎?」Bond問。他看起來似乎並不生氣。事實上，他的失望不是因為Q，而是他自己。

「不，不，當然不想。」Q說，然後舉起他的菜單藏在後面。他覺得自己是一個傻瓜，因為他竟如此對待Bond，但是他同樣也很不自在。這是一個約會，他們以前從來沒有約會過。儘管事實上Bond已經搬進來跟他一起住，他們也一起度過他們所有空閒的時間，不過Q從未承認他們是一對情侶。是的，他們會做愛，有時候不會，但是他們沒有在一起。

不是嗎?

「我很抱歉。」Bond說。

Q從手中的菜單上方邊緣偷看著Bond。

「我只是…這段時間以來，我什麼地方也沒帶你去。」Bond說。

「你不必帶我到任何地方，我並沒有期待這件事。」Q回答。

Bond注視著他的模樣，就好像他明白Q剛才所說的意思，但在他能夠開口說些什麼之前，服務生走了過來詢問他們要點什麼酒。隨著Q無助的眼神，Bond完成點酒的任務，服務生又再度消失，留給兩人一陣尷尬的沉默。Q不太確定該做些什麼才能打破這個僵局，但是Bond搶在他之前開口了。

「我想每隔一段時間請你吃飯，如果可以的話?」Bond問，他聽起來並不像在試探，但也有點接近了。

Q知道在這一刻他們倆人都在思考有關彼此關係的不確定性，但是Bond已經堅定了他的立場，現在輪到Q了。

「我非常樂意。」Q回覆。

Bond向著Q伸出他的手，而Q則緊緊握住他。

第五章 END

譯註：

  1. 原文為”Sun Tong Luck”就直譯新同樂了，不過在網路上沒搜尋到在倫敦的資料，當年在英國時也沒特別注意，歡迎指教分享。
  2. 此處原文是”bollocks”，譯者一直在睪丸、蛋蛋之間猶豫著，最後還是選了個普羅大眾應該都知道的名詞(寫註2純粹是為了註3…)。
  3. 譯者個人認為有語帶雙關，因為”bollocks”另有「見鬼了」、「胡鬧」等用來表達反對、討厭或惱火的意思，所以Q看到愛因斯坦正在進行的行為(部位)，正巧反映出Q對於「出去吃晚餐」的反感，所以增加「見鬼了」作為補充說明，歡迎指教。
  4. L'Atelier de Joël Robuchon(在台北的餐廳名稱為侯布雄法式餐廳)：倫敦分店位於Covent Garden，根據所查資料倫敦分店現為米其林一星。餐點價格：5道菜從£95 ~£154 、8道菜£129~£214，有興趣的GN可參考<http://www.joelrobuchon.co.uk/>



譯者有話說：

其實之前作者埋的伏筆就是這兩人關係的定位，看似兩人已經住在一起，感覺也很好很甜蜜，但是這一部分一直沒有處理。譯者個人喜歡Bond先生在這件事情上的主動，因為這等於希望兩人關係可以維持久一點。至於Q所說：「你不必帶我到任何地方，我並沒有期待這件事。」則讓譯者很動容，這種不帶目的相處，甚至於是感情，簡直擊中特工先生的心啊~~~

最後請放心，文中這麼有存在感的貓，沒辦法輕易處理掉的(笑)。

預告下一章：甜太久是會蛀牙的~~~


	6. 142天

第六章 142天

 

Bond不明白他怎麼會不知道，而且假如情況有所不同，他想他可能會對於Q從來沒有告訴過他的這個事實感到更難過。

從Bond完成一個為期三天的短暫任務返國後，他跟Q就因為這項任務的結果起了爭執；因為在執行任務的過程中，Bond認為要採取某些必要手段，但Q不這麼認為。

「你放火燒了大使館--」

「這不是第一次發生了--」

「不要看起來這麼洋洋得意的樣子，你的魯莽已經傷害了我們的聲譽。」

Bond不怎麼在乎聲譽這件事，他懶洋洋地向後躺在他的椅子裡，並且把雙腳翹在Q的辦公桌上，Q將Bond的雙腳從桌上推開，甚至沒有試著溫柔對待Bond那些癒合中的燒傷。

「我知道你不在乎，但是我在乎。身為這個部門的負責人，我要對你所有的行動負責。你知道Mallory罵了我兩個小時嗎?」

「因為一棟建築物?」

「是一間大使館，Bond，不是什麼舊建築物。這個地方已經被關閉，使得我們的國民在那個邊界發生戰爭的國家中沒有一個安全避難所。更不用說你已經嚴重地傷害英國政府的大使--」

「他會沒事的。」

「 _她_ 現在正在醫院的燒燙傷中心，在試圖拯救她那些工作人員的生命之後，」Q回覆，雖然Q沒有提高他的音量，但他惱火的程度更甚於Bond以往所見過的。「你必須好好思考你的行動如何影響其他人。」

「完成任務才是最重要的。」Bond說。

「所以無辜民眾的生命一點都不重要?」Q冷冷地問。

Bond站起身。

「我沒有這麼說。」

「你沒有，但是你是這麼暗示的。」

Bond知道Q是對的，但是他不想承認這一點。

「我不想跟你吵架。」Bond說。

「為什麼?因為我是對的嗎?」Q問。

「不，因為我不想讓這件事跟我們一起回家。」Bond回答。

Q倒抽了一口氣，聽起來像是受到傷害。

「不要把我們的私人生活牽扯進來，」Q警告地說。「這件事跟我們兩人之間一點關係都沒有。」

「每件事都跟我們有關係。」

「喔，真的嗎?你以為我沒有因為你不聽從所下達的命令而斥責你，只是因為我們有上床?」

Bond正要回答時，Q臉色一沉然後轉過頭去，朝著他的手肘內側咳嗽。

「這當中沒有任何的偏袒。」Q咳嗽完後繼續說道。他的聲音聽起來很緊繃，他的臉色也已變得很差。Bond之前從來沒有見過Q如此氣憤到失去冷靜的地步，但是從當下他的臉色迅速變得蒼白的情形告訴Bond，這不僅僅只是普通的不舒服。

當Q揪著他的胸口並且開始發出氣喘聲，他們之間的爭執成為Bond腦中最無關緊要的事情，Bond指示著他的愛人坐到距離最近的椅子上，他起初認為可能是恐慌症發作，但是當Q在咳嗽與試圖呼吸之間交替著，Bond意識到這情況更像是哮喘。Q隨著呼吸時所發出的咯咯聲顯然嚇到Bond，他以前聽過人們發出類似的急促聲，通常他們也因此而死，Q的臉色慘白與瀕臨死亡的那一刻令人不安的相似，這喚起了類似腎上腺素的東西在他的血液中激增。

「你有吸入器嗎?」Bond問，Q做了一個模糊的手勢示意著他的辦公桌。

下一秒，Bond繞到另一邊用一種很粗暴的方式拉開辦公桌所有的抽屜，正好把其中一個抽屜扯出軌道，非常有效率地破壞它；他找到被藏在文件盒角落的吸入器，並且快速地抓起它，當他把吸入器帶來給Q時，另一個人用顫抖的手指接著它，然後對著它吸了一口氣，過了一會再吸一口氣。

看似經過了好長一段時間，Q才恢復成可以再次毫無困難地自己呼吸。他的雙眼微微濕潤，但是他臉上的血色逐漸增加回來，同時Bond感覺到緊張感從他身上慢慢舒緩下來。

他們的爭吵被拋在腦後，Bond將一隻手放在Q的上手臂來回地撫摸，直到他感覺Q的顫抖平息下來。

「好一點了嗎?」Bond問，Q點點頭。

Bond把Q辦公桌前第二張椅子拉了過來，然後坐在Q的旁邊。Q低著頭沒有看他，移動著大拇指描繪手中吸入器的外型曲線。

「你想要讓醫療部門檢查一下嗎?」Bond問，當Q把支氣管擴張藥放在他的辦公桌上。

「我沒事。」Q回覆，但聲音還是有點嘶啞。

「你確定?」

「我沒事。」

Bond嘆了一口氣。

「你真的應該告訴我的。」

「我已經有好幾年沒發作了…以為隨著我的年紀增長就不會再犯了…」

「這不是重點。你應該告訴我以當作預防，不為別的。」Bond說，用手將一絡垂在Q眼睛前方的鬆軟髮絲撥回原位。

「好吧，我從來沒想過有人可以像這樣激怒我到哮喘發作的那個點上。」

「Q--」

「我現在不想談這個。」Q說，疲憊地舉起一隻手，揉了揉眼鏡下的雙眼。

「我很抱歉。」Bond認真地說。

他們之間的爭吵如今看來毫無意義，不值得讓這件事傷害到Q。Q放下他的手然後皺眉瞪著Bond。

「為了什麼?為你在任務中所做的事情?還是為這所有的壓力差一點把我殺了?」Q問。

「兩者都有。」Bond說。

「那就說出來。」

「我剛才就已經說了。」

「不，我的意思是親口說出你對什麼感到抱歉。」

「你在從這當中獲得樂趣。」

「我沒有，但是我想聽你親口說出來。」

Bond直起身子。

「我很抱歉用這些壓力差點殺了你，」Bond說。

「還有?」

「還有放火燒了大使館。」

「再來呢?」

「難道這樣還不夠?」

「兩個小時，James。 _該死的_ 兩個小時被Mallory臭罵到像把我狠狠地嚼一嚼，然後吐出來。(註1)」Q回答。

「我很抱歉你必須參與Mallory的咀嚼運動。」Bond說，然後Q踢了他一腳。

「你真是個混帳傢伙。」

Q臉部表情扭曲的向後靠回他的座椅，並且揉著他的胸口，看起來不太舒服的樣子。

「我是，」Bond承認，然後傾身向前撫摸Q的臉頰。「你會原諒我嗎?」

「你是不可饒恕的。」Q回覆，但是他在微笑。

Bond親吻他。

「我真的很抱歉。」Bond說。

「我知道。而且，關於這件事…我也很抱歉。」Q回覆，並且輕輕地吸了一氣。「但是我知道下一次還是會發生同樣的事，這事總是跟著你。所以，別說我沒警告你， _下一次_ 你會得到所有我能夠理所當然地施加在你身上的懲罰行為。」

Bond咧嘴一笑。

「我會期盼著它的到來。」

第六章 End

譯註：

註1：此處原文”chewing me up and spitting me out,” 為臭罵、斥責的意思，但是為了下一句，因此增加了原文直譯比喻說明。

譯者有話說：

情侶小吵增進感情，但是到差點出人命就不妙啦~~~譯者當初看到這一章時，內心直覺Bond先生又要黑了(扶額)，所以如果有嚇到大家關於開虐的部分請多多見諒。此外譯者有一種Mallory躺著也中槍的感覺。

底下開放大家鞭打特工先生!!

(毆飛譯者~~~~懲罰只能由公主殿下執行的你沒看到嗎?!)。

下一章預告：“I don’t want to talk about this right now,”，所以4天之後可以談了嗎。


	7. 146天

第七章 146天

 

Bond在克羅埃西亞那一團糟的任務之後獲得了兩個禮拜的假期，儘管是因為這次的事件導致了休假，Q還是很開心有他在家。不必每天晚上回到空蕩蕩的公寓，而是有人可以親吻、擁抱和睡在身邊，這真是太好了。

那件事情之後，Q立刻看出Bond行為上的差異，他變得更討人喜歡，這是第一個線索，並且不斷地帶給Q茶，即使是他不需要或是有開口要求。Q納悶是否這是Bond用來展現他正在努力致上真摯歉意的方式，但隨後他意識到這代表了其他意涵。

「你在寵溺我嗎?」Q在他們發生口角後的幾個晚上問道。因為從Q走進家門的那一刻起，Bond就沒有讓他動過一根手指，帶來了他的晚餐，接著是茶和甜點到沙發上，他甚至在Q用他的筆記型電腦看報告時按摩他的腳，愛因斯坦從書架上方的位置用羨慕的目光注視著。

「你為什麼會這麼說?」Bond問

「你正在按摩我的腳。」

「你看上去像是需要按摩。」

Q將他的筆記型電腦安置在一邊，並將他的雙腳從Bond的大腿上挪開，接著盤起腿注視著他的戀人。

「這是怎麼回事?」Q問。

「沒什麼，」Bond回答。「我只是想幫助你放鬆。」

「我現在很放鬆」Q瞇起眼睛說。

然後突然靈光一閃。

「你在寵溺我，」Q說，「因為我的哮喘。」

「當然不是。」Bond說。

Q用一隻手指指著他。

「騙子。」

Bond皺起眉頭，但沒有反駁。做為一個秘密特工，他在保守秘密這方面顯得非常糟糕。

「James，聽著，有很多人都有哮喘。」Q解釋。「但這不會讓我們像是所有嬌弱的花朵一般，我們就跟其他人一樣。」

「你只是有時無法呼吸。」Bond說。

Q的態度軟化了一點，因為這很明顯是Bond在關心他，但是不知道該如何表達。

「這情形不常發生，我已經控制住病情。就像我所說的，我已經有很長一段時間沒有發作了。」Q回覆，然後更為貼近Bond。「你所做的一切都很好但不必要，我可以照顧好自己的。」

他把頭擱在Bond的肩膀上，當Bond將他摟進一個擁抱時，他心滿意足地閉上雙眼。

「你嚇到我了。」Bond埋進Q的頭髮中說。他的聲音很輕，彷彿生怕有人會偷聽到並且為此評斷他。

「我很抱歉。」Q說。

「你為什麼之前不告訴我?」

Q嘆了一口氣。

「我不想要你的憐憫或是你的溺愛，當看起來跟我外表一樣年輕時是很難得到尊重的--」

「你 _是_ 年輕--」

「33歲沒有那麼年輕。」

「比我年輕。」

「每個人都比你年輕，你這個老古董。」

Bond開始在他的身側搔癢作為嘲諷的報復，Q試圖扭動著身體想掙脫開來，但是被另一個男人雙臂給牢牢扣住。他讓自己大笑直到幾乎沒辦法呼吸，Bond注意到並且住手不再搔他癢。

「我很好。」Q氣喘吁吁地說，因為腦內啡的關係稍微頭暈目眩，但感覺好到沒辦法對這此有所抱怨。

「你確定?」

Q用他的雙臂摟住Bond的雙肩。

「我能跟上你，你知道的。」

某些惡作劇的念頭在Bond的眼底閃爍著。

「記下了。」Bond說，然後開始對Q毫無顧忌地搔癢。

當Q終於承認輸了的同時，他已經精疲力盡了，全身癱軟到除了懶洋洋地枕在Bond的大腿上休息一整晚外，沒辦法做其他的事情。Bond撫摸他頭髮的方式，讓Q感覺被寵愛，而且如果他可以像貓一樣發出滿足的呼嚕聲，他會的。

「我不會減少任何對你的尊重。」Bond說。

Q專注看著電視上撥放的節目，不是相當了解Bond的意思。

「因為什麼?」他問。

「因為你的健康情況。」Bond補充說明。

Q翻了個身，然後抬頭看著他。

「你已經開始對我有差別待遇了。」Q說。

「不是因為我不尊重你，我只是擔心。」Bond回答。

「我知道，但是事情發生了變化。你看了一會我的 _另一面_ ，做為一個不健康的、可能沒辦法靠自己完成事情的人，」Q解釋。「你並沒有表現出惡意，大多數的人也沒有。但是有時候這些想法產生了有關虛弱的誤解，而且改變了人們的行為舉止。」

Bond靜靜地坐著，Q看得出來他正在接受這些資訊，從一個不同的觀點來看待現在的情況。

「就如同我先前提過的，」Q繼續說，「因為我的外表讓我很難得到尊重，已經有很多人認為我沒辦法從事我的工作。在這之上再增加一種疾病，即便是控制良好的，冷不防地，我就不再有能力擔任我的職位了。

「你曾經被這樣認為過。」Bond說。

「從我年輕的時候就這樣了。人們只看到我的疾病，他們不在乎任何事情，這很令人沮喪。但是如果沒有人知道這件事，就不會有人對我有差別待遇。

「這沒什麼好感到丟臉的。」

「不是真的感到丟臉，只是謹慎。這不是公開的紀錄可能也是一件好事，一個綁架犯可能會以此對付我。」

「你說的好像你預期你會被綁架。」

「並沒有，不過根據我的職稱，這是很有可能發生的事情，你沒辦法否認。」

Bond傾身靠向他，他的表情是如此的嚴肅，以至於Q停滯呼吸。他以前從來沒有見過Bond的眼神像現在這樣，如此銳利和憂鬱到近似於痛苦。

「我不會讓任何人傷害你，」Bond說。「我保證。」

Q微笑著，然後Bond的注視少了幾分戾氣。

「我相信你。」Q說。

Bond親吻他，而Q回吻著。

就如同是一個承諾般。

第七章 END

譯者有話說：

話說愛因斯坦你羨慕個什麼勁阿，你也想待在特工先生的大腿上接受按摩嗎~~~XDDD


	8. 204天

第八章 204天

 

Bond已經有將近兩個月的時間沒有待在家裡超過連續48個小時了，他終於在9月底前得到一個當之無愧的短暫假期。他花了前兩天的時間睡覺，只有在早上Q親吻他道別以及吃晚餐的幾個小時會短暫地醒著，或是少數幾次當愛因斯坦在下午肚子餓的時候，牠會出現並且開始用爪子抓他來討食物。

到了第三天，Bond終於感覺比較像他自己了，他穿的乾淨而整潔去做了一次醫療評估，以及一個拖了很久導致持續開了很長一段時間的任務彙報。當他終於結束時連Moneypenny都驚訝的看了一眼她的手表，但是在她開口跟他說話前，他就快速地離去。

這是從他回來之後清醒的第一天，他打算跟Q一起度過，由於他前一個任務需要一定程度的滲透，因此過去這兩個月他很少跟Q聯絡。

「他已經回家了，」R說，當Bond來到Q部門到處尋找那個男人時。「你有設備要給我嗎?」

Bond確實有帶設備回來--而且一切完好如初--但是他想等著當面交給Q，於是他佯裝聽不懂R在說什麼，並且趕在R張開地獄之嘴(註1)來懲罰他之前消失，接著攔了一台計程車回到Q的公寓。當他到家時燈是亮著的，而他看到的第一件事是愛因斯坦，牠站起身抓著他的褲管大聲叫著，好贏得注意力；吸引他注意力的第二件事是音樂聲，某種緩慢的管弦樂從他們的音響設備中輕聲地播送出來。

然後是第三件事。

「你在做飯嗎?」Bond大喊著，接著聽到餐盤在料理檯上的碰撞聲。Bond撈起一直哀哀叫的貓朝廚房走去，正好Q從廚房出現，他的眼鏡都起霧了，而且他樣子看起來有點亂糟糟的。他身後的瓦斯爐上有一鍋東西正沸騰著，旁邊長柄鍋內的東西則是聞起來相當美味。餐盤安全地放置在水槽旁邊，正等著用來盛裝菜餚。

「你回來的時間掌握得真好，我正打算傳訊息給你。」Q說，從Bond的胳膊中接過不停掙扎的愛因斯坦，同時在Bond的臉頰落上一吻。愛因斯坦頓時從一個有著銳利的牙齒和爪子的壞蛋，變成一個發出天使般呼嚕聲的蓬鬆毛球。

「我不知道你會做菜。」Bond說，邊脫下他的西裝外套只穿著襯衫。

「這不是真的做菜，只是義大利麵罷了，」Q回覆。「當你不在的時候，我不得不照料自己。」

「對此我感到很抱歉，親愛的，味道聞起來很美味，」Bond說，這一次，換他將一個吻印在Q的臉頰上。「需要幫忙嗎?」

「只管放輕鬆，我沒問題的。不然你想幫忙把酒打開嗎?」Q問，並越過肩膀朝著料理檯上的提袋點了點頭示意。

「榮幸之至。」Bond說，邊從櫥櫃裡拿出幾個酒杯。在提袋裡的是一瓶風味高雅的紅酒，Bond將酒打開並讓它醒酒個分鐘。在他等待的時候，Bond轉過身倚靠著料理檯，看著Q處理手邊的料理工作，他穿著一件汗衫和一條寬鬆的休閒褲，褲頭低低地落在他的髖骨上。在歷經兩個月任務相關的工作以及幾乎沒什麼娛樂之後，Bond對此相當感激。

「Mallory怎麼樣?」Q聊天般地問著，正當Bond走近他的身後，並將他的手放在Q的髖骨上。

「跟以往一樣無聊，」Bond說，然後用鼻尖輕觸著Q的脖子。「我們不要聊工作。」

「那你想聊什麼?」Q問。

「你在那裡學會做菜的。」

「就像我先前說的，這只是義大利麵罷了。」

「但你從來沒有下廚過。」

「我有時候會煮，當我有好理由的時候。」

「哦?」Bond回覆，滑動他的手指到Q褲子綁帶的下方。「那你的好理由是什麼?」

「你已經離開兩個月了，我想一頓家庭式料理可能會很棒，即便它不是五星級美食。」Q回答，邊捏了一把Bond的手背作為斥責，但是當他回頭看了Bond一眼，他的笑容裡帶著一個承諾，表明著 _晚一點_ 。

「嗯，這真是個好理由，」Bond說，改用雙臂摟著Q的腰。「我很期待。」

Q微笑著然後繼續攪拌著他的義大利麵，然後是他的醬汁。Bond鬆鬆地抱著他，跟隨著從客廳中持續撥放的音樂聲，輕微地擺動他的臀部。

「你在做什麼?」Q問。

「跳舞。」Bond說。

「這才不是跳舞。」

「這當然是跳舞。」

「不，如果你想跟我跳舞，那就要好好地跳。」

「喔?那你想跳舞嗎?」Bond說。

「我還有晚餐要煮，」Q說。「在之後?」

「沒問題。」

10分鐘後，他們在廚房旁邊的小餐桌坐下，痛快地享用熱騰騰的義大利肉醬麵、剛出爐的大蒜麵包以及兩杯口感濃郁的梅洛(Merlot)紅酒。Q把Bond因為執行任務所錯過的每件事，從電視節目到八卦話題都告訴他，作為回報，Bond則從他的任務中分享幾件幽默的故事。

「我甚至將設備完好如初的帶回來。」Bond說，Q的眉毛都上揚到他的瀏海裡了。

「哦，這值得慶祝一下。」Q說，然後舉起他的酒杯。

他們舉杯對飲，並在輕鬆的聊天中解決了其餘的餐點。之後，他們收拾桌子並走到廚房裡準備清理一下餐盤，他們並肩站著，Q負責清洗，Bond負責擦乾。Bond認為回家做這件事真是太好了，他從來沒有想過他會喜歡上如此平凡和家居的事情，但是他確實喜歡上了，喜歡上在這難以忍受的喧鬧世界中一段靜謐的時光。

當他們收拾完畢後，Q牽著Bond走進客廳。音樂持續撥放著，聲音輕柔得如同他們在晚餐時的背景音樂。

「跟我跳舞?」Q問。

「一言為定。」Bond說，同時用一隻手握住Q的手，另一隻手則放在Q的腰上。「你知道嗎，我今晚學到有關於你各式各樣的事情，我不知道你會做菜或是你喜歡跳舞。」

「這個嘛，這所有的一切都跟擁有一個對的夥伴有關。」

Bond領著他們的舞步，他必須承認他以前從來沒有像現在這個樣子只穿著他的襯衫跟襪子跳舞，而Q大概是他有過最隨意打扮的舞伴了，只穿著他的家居服並且光著腳。然而，這當中有某種重要的東西讓Bond發現他喜歡如此，遠甚於在完美舞會中穿著設計師品牌衣服的男男女女。

Q在前幾個旋轉中笨拙的絆了一下，同時Bond在帶領他的時候也小心地不要踩到他的腳趾頭。但是Q很快地找到了節奏，他的舞步在Bond的引導下變得更為流暢。

「你很厲害。」Bond說。

「這是我的第一次。」Q坦承。

Bond收緊了他握住Q的手。

「從來沒有人…?」Bond問。

「沒有。」Q回答，當他說話的時候低下頭看著他的腳。

「你很有天份。」

Q短暫地向上看了一眼然後微笑。

「我只是…想要嘗試看看。我是指跳舞，」Q說，「和你一起。」

「哦?」

「到現在已經有一段時間了…但最主要還是在最近一次任務之後。」

Bond一開始不明白，然後突然靈光一閃。

「你是指那場晚會?」Bond問，Q點點頭，沒有停止他們的跳舞。「你們有在監視?」

「我們監控了監視攝影機，只是為了以防萬一。如果有必要的話，我們只會進行一些干擾，」Q回答，「但是我看到了，你在跳舞方面很有才華。」

Bond不用Q說出來就知道他的意思。

「她不具任何意義。」Bond說。

「我知道，這是工作，我知道的。」

「你知道我一直很小心，而且每次任務結束後醫療部門都會替我檢查以確保沒事。」

「我知道，我比任何人都要來的相信你。」

Q依舊沒有看著他，但是他也不再看著他的腳。他將臉頰靠在Bond的肩膀上，即使在唱片播完之後，他們繼續無聲地跳著舞。

「我也是。」Bond說

「唔…?」

「比任何人都要來的相信你。」

Q緊靠著Bond的鎖骨發出一聲快樂的聲音。

「我們應該更常這麼做的。」Bond說，接著Q咯咯地笑了。

「真的。」

他們一段時間後漸漸慢下他們的舞步直到停止，然後Q踮起腳尖親吻Bond，這遠遠超過當他回家時在廚房裡彼此交換的輕吻，這是一種點燃Bond的末梢神經並且讓他感覺 _活著_ 的吻。

「天啊，我好想你。」Bond說，Q露齒一笑握住他的手。

Q領著他走向臥房，邊關掉沿途的燈光，而當他們躺在床上-- _他們的_ 床--Q環抱住Bond的雙肩然後再次親吻他。

「歡迎回家。」

第八章 End

譯註：

註1：原文為Hellmouth，原諒我翻成地獄之嘴，有更好的翻譯歡迎不吝指教!!

譯者有話說：

譯者狀態顯示為“被閃瞎”~~~~~~

不過Bond先生你有成為貓奴的潛力，被抓醒後起來放飯。


	9. 237天

第九章 237天

Q不想承認這一點，但他一直感到孤單。

看起來好像他才剛等到Bond回來，擁有他僅僅一個禮拜後，Bond又必須回到外勤工作中。Q以為在兩個月深入臥底後，Bond可能會有一個當之無愧的假期，或許會有足夠的休息時間可以讓他們到某個地方短暫地度個假，就只有他們兩個。但是MI6獲得了某位沈寂兩年的特定人士的情報，因此需要Bond去新加坡執行殺人任務。Q知道Bond太效忠國家以致於無法說 _不_ ，所以他除了跟Bond吻別然後送對方搭上下一班從希斯洛(Heathrow)機場起飛的班機之外，什麼事也不能做。

一個月後，Bond回家了，但卻不是完整無損的。

「我不敢相信你把你自己傷得這麼重。」Q說，邊遞給Bond一杯咖啡。

另一個男人被安置在沙發上，他的腿被一個黑色的夾板給固定住，並在底下墊著幾個枕頭。

「它會痊癒的，」Bond說，微笑著接過飲料。「而且至少我可以回家一陣子。」

「啊!你不是所有人的一線希望嗎?」Q回答，並坐在沙發旁邊的單人椅。

「難道你不高興我回家嗎?」

「我喜歡你在沒有斷一條腿的狀況下回家。」

「它只是輕微骨折。」

「它斷成三截。」

「別這麼消極。」

「 _三截_ ，James。」

Bond笑了起來，同時放下手中的咖啡在桌子上。愛因斯坦跳上桌並且嗅了嗅Bond的杯子，在邁開高傲的步伐離開去窗台邊蹲坐前，落下幾根貓毛在Bond的飲料中。

「既然這樣，那你必須好好照顧我了。」

Q向後靠著椅背嘆了一口氣。

「我當然會，」Q說，「我只是擔心，你有時候很魯莽。不對，劃掉，是一直才對。」

「過來這邊。」Bond說，Q向他走去，跪在沙發旁邊。

Bond藉著沙發扶手支撐他的體重，傾身向前溫柔地親吻Q的雙唇。Q的雙眼因這輕微的碰觸顫動地閉上，經過這麼長一段時間沒有接觸Bond的雙唇，即便是最輕微的一拂而過，都令他感到驚喜。

「我會試著更小心的。」Bond說。

「我以前就聽過這一句了，」Q回嘴，在他起身前親了一下Bond的下巴。當Q伸著懶腰時，他的背脊霹啪作響，Bond發出一聲同情的聲音。「我要去洗澡，在我去之前你有需要什麼東西嗎?」

「一條新的腿。」Bond說。

「我可以在72小時內製作出一個原型。」Q十足認真地回答。

Bond大笑。

「讓我們試試更立即性一點的東西。」Bond這麼建議，然後指向Q的書架。那裡放了一些屬於Bond的東西：幾本書、幾張唱片還有一隻Bond極度喜愛的難看陶瓷鬥牛犬。但是他指向書架底層某個Q之前從未注意到東西，和他的程式設計書籍參雜在一起。「你可以拿那個黑色的本子和上面那個盒子嗎?」

Q走向書架然後帶著好奇的表情將本子及一個小黑盒子拿給Bond，但是當Bond不打算透漏任何訊息時，Q也什麼都沒問就離開他走進臥房。Q知道如果Bond想告訴他哪是什麼，他自然會說，因此在那之前，什麼都不問更勝於打探一切。Q洗了一個長時間的澡，並且希望Bond可以加入他，或許這願望是有點 _太_ 困難了，當水變冷時才起身離開浴缸。他擦乾身體並且穿上睡褲和短袖上衣，接著回到客廳。

Bond已經將本子打開放在他的腿上。

然後他正在畫畫。

「我不知道你喜歡畫畫。」Q說，走向他的單人椅然後坐下。

「我的一個老嗜好，」Bond回覆。他沒有看著Q，而是看向靠著窗戶打起瞌睡的愛因斯坦。

「我能看看嗎?」Q問。

「它還沒…完成…」Bond說，Q感覺到他的不安，同時舉起手示意。

「我了解。」Q說，一點都沒有受傷的感覺。他某種程度上算是了解藝術家，因為他本人也是其中之一。只是對藝術家來說是畫筆和素描的線條，對Q來說則是演算法和方程式。

當Bond再度繼續他的素描時，Q不作多想地拿起他的筆記型電腦。時間在令人舒適的靜謐中推移，Q正在為一個Bond不在家時所開始進行的子專案編寫一些次要的程式，當他陷入敲打鍵盤的節奏時，他聽著Bond手中的鉛筆在紙上移動的聲響，這成為一首撫慰人心的音樂，Q發誓這增加了他的創造力。

「可以麻煩你把燈打開嗎?」Bond問，打破這份寧靜。

Q稍微坐直了身子，環顧房間四週，不太明白天色怎麼突然暗下來。他瞥了一眼電腦螢幕上位在角落的時鐘，不知怎麼了，他竟然沒注意到已經經過三個小時了。Q揉揉他的雙眼，起身按下天花板頂燈開關，讓更多適當的光線投射在房間內。

「謝謝。」Bond說。

在Q起身的期間，他替Bond沖了另一杯熱騰騰的咖啡，也替自己泡了杯茶。當他再次坐下來，他換了一個更舒服的姿勢，將他的雙腿跨在單人椅的扶手上。

「你為什麼坐成這樣呢?」Bond問。

「嗯?」Q回應，然後低頭看著剛才自己一屁股坐下後的樣子。「喔，就休息一下，看看網路上有關貓咪的影片，想一起看嗎?」

「這對你的坐姿不好。」Bond說。

「你現在是姿勢警察嗎?」Q問，並咯咯地笑著，當他在YouTube上發現一部關於好幾隻暹羅貓在牠們的主人洗澡時集體哭叫的可笑影片。愛因斯坦走過來察看，竟然跳上Q的大腿跟他一起看著影片。

「只是一個建議罷了。」

「現在我身上有一隻貓，已經回不去了。」

Bond不發一語，當他再次開口前，Q正好看完幾部影片。

「我正在畫你。」

Q按下眼前影片的暫停鍵，然後越過他的肩膀朝著Bond看了一眼，試圖控制自己臉上的紅暈。

「為--你剛說你在畫我嗎?」

「是的。」

「為什麼?」

「因為你是個絕佳的畫畫主題。」Bond回答，而Q現在絕對是滿臉通紅。Bond注意到--他也知道這很難不去注意，因為Q變得跟番茄一樣的紅—然後在嘲笑他之前繼續說道：「你有一個很棒的側臉，而且不用我開口要求，你就一直保持不動。」

「喔。」Q說，因為他不知道還可以說些什麼好作為回應，但隨後他的禮貌像是趕了上來，於是他不假思索地脱口說：「抱歉。」接著：「你希望我…?」

同時他已經調整他的位置，讓自己坐回稍早之前姿勢，並把愛因斯坦放回地板上。

「你不用這樣做。」Bond說，並且看上去對他剛才說的感到後悔。

「不，沒關係。我希望你能夠完成它，」Q回覆，接著把腳翹在桌子上。「呃，我是像這樣，還是…?」

「這樣就好。」Bond面帶微笑地說，這讓Q至少在此時放鬆下來。

當Bond再次動筆開始素描時，Q感覺到他自己開始緊張起來。他沒辦法專心眼前著程式編碼，因為意識到Bond正在仔細地看著他，使他成為藝術作品，這份認知讓他既興奮又緊張。被用這樣的方式注視著，讓他感到不自在，這幾乎就像是Bond正在欣賞著他。Q感覺到他所有的不安全感驟然上升。

「你還好嗎?」Bond問。

「還好。」Q說。

「你看起來很緊繃。」

「你看的出來?」

「你有在試圖保守這個祕密嗎?」

Q嘆了一口氣。

「我猜我沒辦法做好這個工作。」Q說。

「不，不是這樣的，」Bond回答，同時放下他手中的鉛筆。「這是否讓你感到不舒服嗎?」

「有一點。」

「如果你想的話，我可以停止。」

「不，沒關係。真的。我希望你完成它。」

「為什麼這會讓你這麼緊張?」Bond問，手中的鉛筆繼續在紙上作畫。Q希望他能夠看，但是他反而繼續保持沒有焦距的注視，盯著他眼前的螢幕。

「我不知道…我猜我不喜歡人們這樣看著我。」

「為什麼不喜歡?」

「因為，這很令人不安。」

「那當我看著你的時候也讓你不安嗎?」

「有時候會。」Q承認。

「為什麼?」Bond問。

「我只是…從來沒有一個人像你那樣地看著我。」

「我喜歡看著你，那是一件壞事嗎?」

Q但願他臉頰上的緋紅可以消失，並試著用一種更為克制的聲調開口說：

「只要試著不要讓它成為一種習慣就好。」

Bond大笑。Q再次點開貓咪們的網路影片企圖忽視他。在接下來的半個小時左右，他們之間沒有說任何一句話，直到Bond放下手中的鉛筆然後開口問：

「你想看看嗎?」

Q點點頭，然後傾身靠近Bond，同時Bond將手中的繪圖本轉向面對Q。他的手指被鉛筆的石墨弄髒，但是Q並沒有注意到，他被紙上的肖像給迷住了。不知怎麼的，Bond所繪出的線條讓所有的一切看起來是如此栩栩如生，從頭髮彎曲的曲線到下巴的角度還有嘴唇的弧度。但是最讓人著迷的是那雙眼睛，即使是藏在鏡片的後方，它們仍然傳神而且明亮，Q從未想過可以在紙上描繪出如此洋溢著人性的雙眼。事實上，Q甚至沒認出自己就是畫中的那個人，因為他沒辦法想像自己有這麼令人驚嘆。

「你覺得怎麼樣?」Bond問。

Q意識到此時自己已經帶著毫不掩飾的讚賞，盯著畫作看了幾分鐘沒有說話。

「這太驚人了。」Q說。

「這是你。」

「不可能。」

「為什麼不可能?」

「我不知道…我猜這太美了」Q說，再次細看著這幅肖像畫。

「你很美。」Bond說，然後Q發誓他從髮根一路羞紅到他的胸口。

「別鬧了。」

「你是。毫無疑問地給予我靈感。」

隨著臉上的羞紅加劇，Q用自己的臂彎裡掩飾著。

「現在你讓我感覺很尷尬。」Q喃喃自語。

「我沒有，」Bond說，看了看那幅肖像，然後看著Q。「我仍然不是很確定我有忠實地呈現你的模樣。」

Q清了清他的喉嚨，希望將話題從他身上轉移開來。

「你什麼時候學會畫畫的?」他問。

「從我年輕的時候我就開始畫畫了，以前沒有太多時間，不過這是個打發時間的好方法。」Bond回覆。

「我認為你錯過了你的天職。」

這下輪到Bond看起來很尷尬了，但是他並沒有臉紅，這讓Q有一點羨慕。

「你應該更常畫畫的。」Q說。

「是嗎？」Bond問。

「是的。」

「好吧，既然我的雙手獲得很多時間，或許我會更常畫畫。只要你會為了我再次坐下來?」

「現在我是你的繆思女神嗎?」Q問。

Bond斜靠回沙發的扶手上，並且用一種Q以前從未見過的微笑看著他。那個笑容裡所蘊含的東西，超出了寵溺與愛慕，但是Q不太清楚知道那是什麼。他只知道在他人生當中，從來沒有一個人像那樣的注視著他，而他喜歡上這件事了。

「是的，我認為你是。」

第九章 END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者筆記：本章靈感來自於這幅作品：http://yeonbee.tumblr.com/post/49612529308


	10. 283天

第十章 283天

 

在距離聖誕夜不到兩個禮拜的一個傍晚，Bond詢問Q想不想外出，沿著特拉法加廣場註1散步。

「你可以嗎?」Q問，接著Bond舉起手中的拐杖晃了晃作為回答。

「只要你願意跟一個老男人一起散步。」Bond說。

他腿上的骨折大部分都癒合了，不過他還沒有進行他第一輪的物理治療。醫生們評估如果他的治療一切順利的話，他將在一月底的時候回歸外勤工作，Bond對此也是充滿期待。他不認為他還能被關在公寓裡多任何一分鐘，因此在傍晚時的外出正是醫生所建議的醫囑。

他們早早吃完了晚餐，然後隨著廣場上的人群散步了一個小時左右，看著綴滿發亮小燈及裝飾品的巨大聖誕樹。他們跟隨著一群熱鬧地唱著聖誕歌曲的人群，接著停在路邊的小攤販前，買了熱可可和熱騰騰的烤堅果註2。Bond從來沒想過他會做這些再平凡不過的事情，但是他仍然享受著這一切。Q挽著他的手臂，用自己的圍巾和毛線帽包的緊緊地來抵禦寒冷，玫瑰色的臉頰對著歡樂的音樂聲和精緻的商店櫥窗微笑，Bond想著自己是何其的幸運。

但是這份感覺在Q的笑容慢慢的褪去並且在他身旁完全僵住不動時突然地消失，他的視線落在對面街道，不過那裡人潮眾多以至於Bond不知道他如此專注地看著何人或者何事。

「Q?」Bond問，邊引導他們兩個走到路邊，以便不會擋住路上來往的人群。「一切都還好嗎?」

「我們可以過去那邊嗎?」Q問，沒有回答他的問題，也沒有看著他，他的眼神仍舊固定在對面街道的某個特定的點上。

Bond之前從來沒看過Q這種行為舉止，他曾經看過Q專注在工作上也看過Q做白日夢，但是現在這模樣像是介在兩者之間，這還是第一次而且Bond不知道這代表什麼意思。所以他挽起Q的手臂從最近的十字路口，領著他穿越街道，一旦他們成功抵達另一邊時，Q幾乎是拉著他向前衝，因此Bond奮力地拄著他的拐杖好跟上他。

「Q，這是怎麼--」

但是Q突然之間放開他，並且開始快速地穿梭在人群之中，這讓Bond有些許擔心，因為他可能沒有辦法追上他。他設法保持Q在視線範圍內，幾分鐘內，他們最會回到廣場上。這降低了受到狹窄街道限制的恐懼感，但是這裡還是有很多人，導致Bond在這一切之中幾乎快失去Q的身影。他的視線捕捉到Q的紅色帽子，步履蹣跚地跟著他，然後在幾公尺之後抓住他的手肘。

「你要跑去哪裡?」Bond問。

「沒有要去什麼地方。沒事…」Q說，然後滿懷内疚地看著Bond和他手中的拐杖。「你想要坐下來嗎?」Q指著噴泉附近的幾處空位。

「好吧…」Bond回答，不確定Q身上到底發生了什麼事。

他們選擇在噴泉邊一個5位成員的家庭和另一對情侶之間坐下，Bond向外伸展他的腿，雖然腿並不痛，但是在幾個禮拜幾乎沒有使用的情況下，他還是略感疲憊。

「這是怎麼回事？」Bond問。

Q沒有看著他，他的視線再次落在附近的人群中。Bond轉而注意起Q所凝視的方向，但是他不是很清楚地知道應該看些什麼。這裡到處都是各個家庭和遊客正在吃東西、跳舞和拍照。孩子們似乎聚集成一大群，廣場上的每個角落都可以聽見他們嘻嘻哈哈的笑聲。在他們的正前方，有一個女人試圖讓她那三個頑皮的孩子乖乖站好，好以聖誕樹為背景拍張照片。身旁的男人看著她努力不懈的模樣開始發笑，然後她轉身給了他一記眼刀。Bond在看到她的表情時感覺呼吸一窒，因為相同的表情他以前曾看過一千次。頓時，他明白了。

「Q…」

「這沒什麼。」

Bond用眼角的餘光看了Q一眼，他把身上的圍巾拉高遮住他的嘴巴，同時他低著頭像是在察看腳上的休閒鞋，但是Bond能夠分辨得出他其實是在看著她。

他注視的那個女人有著跟他一樣的雙眼，以及一模一樣的嘴唇、眉毛、鼻子、皮膚和頭髮。

「她是…?」

「我妹妹註3。」Q說，當他說出這個字眼時，Bond聽得出他聲音裡的傷痛。

「你們是…?」

「雙胞胎?是的。」

Bond看回她，再看著她的孩子們，從他們的臉上他看到Q的影子。

「我從來沒有見過他們。」

「誰?」

「我妹婿。我的外甥女跟外甥。」

他們正在大笑著，那個男人抱起年紀最小的小女孩原地旋轉，直到她興奮地放聲尖叫。Q不再看著他們。

「你有一個家庭。」Bond說。

他想知道為什麼Q之前從來沒有提起過他們。

「 _曾經有過_ 一個家庭，」Q回覆，然後朝著她妹妹的方向點了點頭。「她以為我已經死了，我的父母也是，在那場7月7日的爆炸事故中註4。

透過眼角的餘光，Bond看到那個家庭正在離去。那個女人對著她的丈夫微笑，而Bond從她身上只看見Q的模樣，不知道為什麼，這竟然讓人感到痛苦。

「你當時為什麼要消失?」Bond問。

「不得不，那時我加入MI5並且深入參與一項與那天恐怖攻擊事件有關的極機密專案。但是事情出了差錯…在調查的過程中我們大多數的人身分都有一定程度的暴露。為了我們的家人我們必須消失，」Q解釋著，然後長嘆了一口氣。「我不後悔這麼做，我只是很遺憾當時沒能夠跟她道別以及解釋 _為什麼_ 會發生這件事。」

Bond伸手摟住Q，下一秒Q埋進Bond的懷抱尋求安慰。

「她哀悼我很長一段時間，」Q繼續說。「她到現在仍然如此，去看望我的墳墓和跟我有關的一切事物。我有空的時候，我會暗中確認她和媽媽、爸爸的情況，但是我已經有很長一段時間沒有距離他們這麼近，這太危險了。」

Q向後拉開兩人之間的距離，並且抬起頭帶著一副驚恐的表情看著Bond。

「你覺得--?」

「我想一切都沒事，」Bond說。「人群太過混亂，連我都不能夠準確地找出你在跟著誰。」

Q緊繃的雙肩稍微放鬆了一點，但是眉頭之間的皺褶說明了他並沒有相信Bond所說的話。

「我必須消除路邊監視器畫面，」他說，「我已經保護他們這麼久。」

他發出一聲挫敗聲。

「我太愚蠢了，我應該繼續走的…」

「這並不愚蠢，」Bond說。「一點也不。」

Q嘆了一口氣，然後將頭靠在Bond的肩膀上。

「我以為…隨著時間流逝事情會變得容易些，」Q承認道。「但是我想反而變得更為困難了。」

「這就是時間有趣的地方，」Bond說。「時光的流逝應該是要幫助你遺忘，但有時候卻又強迫你記住。」

他們半擁著彼此過了好長一段時間，直到Q身上緊張的情緒消失，同時他們倆突然間都感覺到寒冷。

「我們回家吧。」Bond說，然後朝著Q伸出他的手。

他們兩個人再也沒有自己的家庭了，但是他們有一間公寓、一隻貓和一棵擺放在窗台邊小小的聖誕樹，然後他們現在擁有彼此，Bond希望可以持續一段時間；這是一件他從未預料他想擁有的事，然而他很快樂。

「好。」Q表示同意，當他將手放在Bond的手中時擠出一絲微笑。

「我們回家吧。」

第十章END

譯註：

註1：原文為Trafalgar Square，是英國大倫敦西敏市的著名廣場，建於1805年。廣場背後是通往白金漢宮的儀仗道林蔭路，北面是國家美術館(是的~~~就是兩人初次見面的地方)。廣場最突出的標誌是南端的Nelson紀念柱，高53公尺，廣場中部是兩個花形噴水池。特拉法加廣場是當地交通的中心樞紐，查令十字車站即位於其附近，有巴士及五條地鐵綫經此。二百多年來它一直英國人民聚集慶祝除夕夜、聖誕節及其他節日，和舉行政治示威的場地。

註2：原文為warm nuts，是一種零食，常出現在酒吧、派對及聖誕大餐等之中。

註3：sister可指姊姊或妹妹，但譯者偏好兄妹阿(被揍)，所以就決定是妹妹了。

註4：此指倫敦七七爆炸案，在2005年7月7日早上交通尖峰時間連環發生至少7起爆炸案，數個倫敦地鐵鐵路站及數架巴士爆炸，共造成56人死亡（包括四名實施爆炸者），爆炸發生時間點正好在倫敦獲得2012年夏季奧林匹克運動會主辦權不足一日後發生，同時在蘇格蘭的正在舉行八國集團首腦會議。在2006年5月11日，由英國內政部和議會多黨派情報安全委員會分別進行的兩項官方調查報告表明，儘管英國安全機構軍情五處(MI5)未能提前做出情報警示，但該機構並無怠忽職守，因資源有限，情報部門無法對恐怖嫌疑人進行監控。

譯者有話說：

Bond先生你到底做了什麼事情可以獲得1千次Q的眼刀啊~~~~


	11. 299天

第11章 299天

今天是除夕夜，每個人都期待著與朋友們及所愛的人一起共度美好的夜晚，但是當最後幾個下屬陸陸續續下班時，Q還待在實驗室裡。

「長官。」

Q抬起頭看了一眼R，已經穿好她的大衣；腳上的一雙櫻桃紅高跟鞋和與之相配的唇膏顏色告訴Q一件事，就是她今晚有計畫了。

「今晚有安排?」Q咧嘴笑著問。

「類似的東西吧，」R說，帶著一絲笑容。「那您呢?」

「我值晚班，我在最後一分鐘跟Shahida換班，所以我會在這裡到早上6點。」Q回答，R則皺起眉。

「在除夕夜值班?」

「世界可能會有危險，不管是在2014這一天還是一整年。」

R將頭歪向一邊，開口說。

「007還沒有回來，是嗎？」

Q試圖以笑容回答，但不太成功。

他已經有超過10個小時沒有接到Bond的任何消息了。Bond違背醫囑(但在Mallory的授權下)，接受了一個在法國的護衛任務；Mallory和法國總理之間已經達成協議，這次護衛工作至少會有一位00特工參與，然而004在拉脫維亞共和國、006在中國，而0012還在蘇格蘭高地接受大量的新人訓練，所以Bond成為最後唯一的選擇。Q不喜歡這樣並且為了Bond的健康，堅決反對Mallory的決定，但最後官僚主義勝出，所以Bond還是執行任務去了。整個任務執行期間Q擔心到快要發瘋了，因為Bond的腿仍然需要穿戴上支架，而且在臥床休息將近兩個月後，他的體能還沒完全到達可以出任務的狀態。幸運的是，護衛任務進行的很順利沒什麼困難，Bond唯一的抱怨就是這任務太無聊了。

在Q的字典裡，無聊總比中彈來得好，同時這也代表Bond將會成功趕回來過除夕夜。儘管Q不是一個浪漫的人，他還是期待著一個只有兩人獨處的夜晚，不僅確保換好床單並且購足一些日漸減少的床邊必需品，他甚至砸下重金買了一瓶昂貴的香檳，現在正冷藏在家裡的冰箱內。

但是Q懷疑今晚會有這樣的一個夜晚，要是失去聯繫的無線電能告訴他什麼的話。

老實說他有點緊張，一直覺得或許會發生什麼事。這裡有一萬種不同的事物可能會出錯，而Q可以按照字母順序及規模強度想像將它們進行排序，所以Q正待在部門以防Bond呼叫以尋求支援。所以他知道在此之前，至少讓自己專心在工作當中，總比在公寓裡一直走來走去然後盯著時鐘要好得多。

「Q?」

Q意識到自己正目不轉睛地盯著投影在牆上的螢幕，彷彿他正期待著一個變化，因為Bond的全球定位系統(GPS)追蹤器在當天稍早的時候已經處於離線狀態。他搖了搖自己的頭，將他那些白日夢趕出去。

「我很好，只是有點累了。」

「您確定您不要我留下來嗎?」R問。

「我很好。你別擔心這事，」Q回答，然後微笑。「今晚給她一個美好的時光，好嗎?」

R頑皮的咧嘴一笑。

「遵命，長官。」

她離開之後實驗室變的很安靜，沒有交談聲、講電話的聲音或是十幾個人打字的聲音，只剩下機器運轉的嗡嗡聲和暖氣系統加熱時的震顫聲，以及Q平靜的手指敲打在鍵盤上的聲音。他試著不要去想Bond，但是思緒一直回到那個人身上，納悶著另一個男人為什麼不接手機或是回應通訊，是出了什麼問題嗎?Q應該尋找他嗎?還是派遣一支團隊去里昂搜索他嗎?

Q抬起一隻疲憊的手覆蓋在他的臉上，並且發誓當Bond回來的時候他會殺了他，因為這個男人很有可能已經用所有這些壓力減少他十年的壽命。

他繼續工作，讓自己沉浸在防火牆的升級當中，因為這件事足夠麻痺Q的大腦和消耗他的時間，這樣才不會想太多。當時間接近晚上10點半時，他的手機發出噹的一聲，Q七手八腳地抓起放在他工作站上的手機，有一封Bond傳來的手機簡訊。

 **訊息** +44 20 xxxx xxxx                         **寫新訊息**

_31 DEC 2013 2237_

辦公室。

「James Bond，我要殺了你，」Q怒吼著，同時從他的工作站起身直奔他的辦公室。「我甚至不想聽你的藉口!天殺的沒有那麼難，不管是傳個訊息或是拿起手機打給我讓我知道你沒有死在賽納河河底!」

他推開門縫進入他的辦公室時，他的咆哮正好告一個段落，當他正要繼續他那憤怒不已的長篇大論時，他看到眼前正等待著他的景象：他的辦公桌從一片狼藉之中被清理乾淨了，原本應該滿是檔案資料、工具和一卷一卷的設計圖的地方，現在擺放著餐盤、水晶酒杯和用餐巾布包裹成套的餐具，另外也還有一些蠟燭以及一瓶冰鎮在冷藏桶的香檳。

而要為這一切負責的James Bond，和以往一樣悠閒地站在那兒，身上還穿著那套無庸置疑會讓Q雙膝一軟的深灰色西裝。Q仍然想要繼續生氣的，但是這很困難，尤其是在這個男人面前。

「那都是些什麼?關於謀殺我的?」Bond問。

「你…你從哪裡--」

「我想給你個驚喜。」

「你不能就…就像那樣中斷通訊而不告訴我，我以為出了什麼問題。」

「即使是我都有能力可以應付一個護衛任務，Q」

「你的追蹤器訊號消失在地圖座標上。」

「看來你不明白驚喜的定義，是嗎?」

「我很擔心!任何事都有可能發生!」

「這件事發生了。」

Bond用手勢示意了整個房間，Q則靠在門框上欣賞著這些佈置。他咬著下唇，試圖不去微笑，因為Bond應該為了他的所作所為受到懲罰，但是在看到蠟燭、香檳和毫髮無傷的Bond，這一切足以讓他原諒和遺忘，至少是對現在而言。

「令人印象深刻，」Q說，「你計畫這件事多久了?」

Bond咧嘴笑了笑，Q不確定是否代表他想這麼做已經一段時間了還是他只是臨時起意。

「一個紳士是絕對不會講出來的。」Bond回覆，然後替Q拉開他的辦公椅作為邀請。

「嗯，那還有誰參與了這件事?」Q在問的同時坐了下來。

「一個紳士也絕對不會透漏他的資源的。」Bond說。

「啊，那你還真是一位紳士啊。」Q調侃地回覆。

Bond笑了出來，這讓Q感覺之前所有的壓力頓時都煙消雲散。

他們的餐點簡單而美味，如果Bond不說這些其實是外帶食物，Q也絕對不會知道原來不是Bond自己煮的。當他們吃完飯以後，他們轉移陣地到位在Q辦公室角落的一張小沙發上。如果Q被工作困在辦公室裡超過12個小時，他通常會趁計畫之間的空檔在沙發上睡一下；另外也理所當然地成為他們兩人幽會的地方，尤其是在Bond出任務之前而他們沒有足夠的時間回家的時候。

不過，今晚則是為了別的目的。

「你是回家去然後從冰箱拿出這個嗎?」Q問，眼睛盯著Bond手中的香檳。

「你有很好的品味。」Bond說，笑著拔去香檳的軟木塞。

「你知道，我還在上班，我不應該喝酒的。」Q說，當Bond替他倒上一杯香檳時。時間正好接近午夜，Q的手機以及通訊設備很安靜，沒有來自任何執行任務的特工們或是即將發生威脅或密謀行動的政府機構的消息。事實上，今晚是Q記憶中最為安靜的一個夜晚，所以他暗地裡深懷感激。儘管如此，他還是不認為當國家安全掌握在他手裡直到隔天早上時喝醉是件適當的事情。

「既然這樣，那我幫你喝。」Bond說，邊拿走香檳杯。

Q伸手搶了回來。

「喝一小口不礙事的，」Q說，然後舉起手中的酒杯。「我們應該舉杯慶祝嗎?已經快午夜了。」

「嗯…那我們應該為了什麼而舉杯呢?」Bond問。

「世界和平?」Q如此建議，而Bond做了個鬼臉。

「無聊。」

「哦，來嘛。」

「我們會沒有工作的。」

「總是會有更糟糕的事情。」

Bond若有所思地看著他再看著手中的酒杯，Q納悶著他是否說錯了些什麼，但是隨後Bond轉回他的注意力在Q身上，並且帶著一絲受傷的微笑。

「總是會有的。」

Q朝著Bond傾身。

「一切都還好嗎？」Q問。

「是的，」Bond說，然後舉起他的香檳杯。「你說我們敬我們兩人如何?」

「敬我們?」

「敬我們。」

Q隨後意識到從他們開始在一起到現在已經將近有一年的時間了，他覺得這件事令人難以置信，因為不知道什麼緣故，Bond已經變成Q生活中的一部分，以至於他無法記得在他出現之前的時間，並且不願去想像沒有他的未來。

他傾斜手中的酒杯碰了碰Bond的酒杯。

「敬我們。」

第十一章 End


	12. 348天

閱讀前說明：

請注意!本章有暴力描寫，閱讀時請小心。

請注意!本章有暴力描寫，閱讀時請小心。

請注意!本章有暴力描寫，閱讀時請小心。

(很重要~~所以要說三遍~~~~)

 

正文開始

 

第十二章 348天

與醫療部門的物理治療師經過一段漫長而艱鉅的復健期間後，Bond終於恢復健康，被送回外勤工作中。這簡直就是一個奇蹟，Bond這麼想，因為他再一次成功通過體能檢測。事實上，當Mallory交給他下一個任務時，他告訴Bond他是第一個以他現在的年紀通過測驗的人。乍聽之下像是恭維，當Bond意識到時，他也明白這是一個攻擊。

「不要讓他影響你，」Q說，邊移動著他的雙臂環繞著Bond的雙肩，然後親吻他。「他只是討厭承認你是我們所擁有的特工中最好的一個。」

「而那是為什麼?」

「因為你是一個古董。」

Bond在Q的脖子上吸吮了一個非常完美的吻痕作為報復，Q必須掩飾它一個禮拜以避免其他人的注目，並且告訴Bond他很幸運，因為位在地下層的辦公室氣溫夠冷，所以沒有人會對他在室內圍著圍巾感到懷疑。

「我確信看起來非常風度翩翩。」Bond說。

「你可以確信的是當你回來後你 ** _會_** 為此付出代價的。」

「這是一個承諾嗎?」

「專心點，Bond。」

即使是準備結束通訊，Bond還是可以聽出Q聲音中所蘊含的溺愛。Bond必須承認為了這個回去是一件很美好的事情。他享受和Q一起待在家裡，但是臥床休息這件事給他對於平民百姓生活的印象潑了一桶冷水。他更喜歡在外執行外勤工作，伴隨著危險、刺激與腎上腺素。唯一一件他真正想念的就是Q，沒有另一個男人在他身邊讓他難以入眠；即使Bond成功睡著短暫的幾個小時，當他伸手去碰觸Q卻發現他不在那裡時，他會驚醒過來。

儘管他那毛骨悚然的感覺來得突然，當他呼叫總部以完成最後一些任務細節並且獲得他的航班安排，當傳進他耳裡的聲音並不是Q時，他感覺胃部一陣翻滾。

「Q在哪裡？」Bond問。

「他休假，」R回答，而且藉著開始說明一些任務細節，來試圖迴避追問，但是Bond想聽的不是其中任何一個。

「當我出任務期間他不會休假。」

R停頓的有點久。

「他身體不舒服，」她解釋著，「並且認為最好是由其他人接手任務。」

「身體不舒服，」Bond重複R所講的話。「他昨天聽起來很好。」

「某一種24小時發作的病毒，他休息一會就沒事的。現在，如果我們可以繼續--」

Bond根本沒有專心聽，掏出他的私人手機的同時，火速地發出一封簡訊給Q。

 

 

 **訊息** +44 20 xxxx xxxx                         **寫新訊息**

_10 FEB 2014 0937_

                                                                               一切都還好嗎?

_10 FEB 2014 0944_

                                                                                                                                                                          這裡很好，別擔心。

                                                                                                                                                                          和R玩得愉快一點。

_10 FEB 2014 0945_

                                                                                                                                                                          還有快點回加。(註1)

                                                                                                                                                                          毫髮無傷的，如果可以的話。

Bond盯著手機螢幕，看著 _快點回加_ 跟試著不要擔心的文字。他出於本能地知道有什麼事情不對勁，是因為他知道Q從來沒有傳送不正確的文法或是拼字的簡訊，但是他無計可施直到他回到家。因此Bond在最短時間內完成任務、趕上他的班機，並且剛好在傍晚通勤時間過後回到倫敦。為了不驚動MI6，Bond搭上計程車朝著公寓直奔，付給司機額外的車資作為違反時速限制的補償，好讓他可以更快回到家。

當他打開家門時，他發現Q在沙發上喝著茶、看電視，愛因斯坦正懶洋洋的橫躺在他大腿上。房間裡很暗，但是Bond能夠藉著電視發出的光源看到Q穿著一件高領衫和他最喜愛的格紋睡褲。Bond不知道發生了什麼事，但是他知道不會是他所想的那樣，Q看起來完全沒事。

Q眨了眨眼睛看著他，然後看著他的手錶。

「你提早回來了。」他說。他的聲音聽起來很沙啞，就跟那時他哮喘發作之後一樣。

「你生病了嗎?」Bond問，放下他的行李袋在玄關，然後走近沙發。

「我很好。」Q說。

Bond打開燈。

就在此時他看到Q其實並不好，就好像有人伸手擠壓他的肺葉，將空氣擠出去一般。

「發生什麼事?」

「James--」

「 ** _發生什麼事?_** 」Bond再問一次，他說話的語調嚇得愛因斯坦逃跑並且躲在廚房桌子的下方。

Q右眼周圍有一圈凸起的瘀傷，他的下巴則有一道開始癒合的擦傷。另外有一道血液已凝結成塊的傷口正好位在他瀏海下面的額頭上，看上去腫脹及疼痛。

「James，坐下來。」Q冷靜地說，同時伸手去拉他。

他的手指頭們又黑又青，還少了幾片指甲，缺少指甲的指尖看起來參差不齊，並且因為血跡乾涸的關係而呈現深紅色。Bond坐下來，對於眼前的景象他徘徊在憤怒與震驚無語的情緒之間，他用手指輕輕地觸摸Q的臉頰，試著查看受傷的程度。Bond注意到Q帶著他的備用眼鏡，之前Q說這副眼鏡的鏡片度數現在對他來說太淺了，但是他還是留在家裡某個地方，以防他另一副眼鏡損壞。

從Q鼻子上的小切口判斷，那副眼鏡的確壞掉了。Bond不想去想像需要多大的力量才能將它們打成碎片，進而劃破Q的皮膚。

「我很好。」Q告訴他，並將他的手覆蓋在Bond的手上。

「發生什麼事?」Bond再一次問著，因為他似乎無法讓其他的話從他嘴裡說出來。

那隻覆蓋在他手上的手輕輕地捏了他一下，Bond往下看著在他們兩人之間交疊在一起的手，就在Q的袖子下方，Bond看到他的手腕上緊緊地纏繞著一圈繃帶。

「我會解釋的，但是你必須要看著我，好嗎?」Q回覆，當Bond聽從且照做時，他微笑著。「我知道看上去很糟糕，但我沒事，好嗎?」

Bond感覺某種堅硬的東西哽住了他的喉嚨，以至於沒辦法用言語回答，只能點點頭。Q用大拇指輕撫Bond的手背作為一個安慰的動作；這感覺不太對，Q才是那個被毆打然後受傷的人，比Bond還需要更多安慰。

「我昨晚遭到攻擊，」Q用他那種在通訊時平靜、從容不迫的聲音描述著。「我搭上末班地鐵回家，我一定是太累了…我甚至沒有注意到他們。不過總而言之…我不太確定他們是否知道我是誰，但是他們極度想拿走我的電腦包。」

「那你應該就讓他們拿去。」Bond說，並用他的手指輕輕地描繪Q那受到嚴重損傷的指關節。

「我沒辦法就這麼讓他們得逞，即使電腦被加密了，我還是不能冒這個險。」Q回答。

「它不值得賠上你的命。」Bond回覆，或許比他打算表達的更嚴厲了些。

「就像你已經宣誓效忠一樣，我也是。」Q說。「而且全英國人民的安全是值得我的生命。」

Bond將目光轉向別處，因為他知道Q是對的，但是他不敢相信傷害就發生在他眼前。

「總之，我靠自己的力量成功撂倒他們之中兩個人，但是第三個人在支援抵達前把我揍得很慘。很幸運的是他沒有將拳頭全部集中在我的臉上。」

「你為什麼沒有打電話給我?」Bond問。

「我沒事，只是一些瘀傷、頭上有一個腫包，本來會更糟糕的，」Q說。「感謝MI6讓我們接受所有基礎訓練。」

「你還是可以打給我。」

「你從來就沒有打給我。」

「我不一樣。」

「不，你不是。」

Bond看著在Q臉上及雙手的瘀傷，心裡想著 ** _是_** 他們是不一樣，他們身處在不一樣的世界。

「他們是誰?」Bond問。

「我不確定，警察已經逮捕了他們。而MI6現在正在調查這件事，以確保他們跟任何心懷怨恨而反對我們的人沒有關聯，」Q說。「他們告訴我待在家裡直到調查完畢，我就可以回去上班了，這真的沒有這麼糟。」

「讓我看看。」

「James…」

「讓我看看。」

一開始Q看上去有點猶豫，但還是點點頭然後摘下他的眼鏡。接著他抓起衣服的下襬慢慢地往上拉，越過他的頭頂把上衣全部脫掉，如此一來他上身就只剩下一件背心。Bond的雙眼觀察著一切：Q的前臂上有幾道很深的擦傷，他的上臂及鎖骨帶著瘀青。某個人把他推倒；另一個人則用力地抓住他，力量大到在他皮膚上留下手印的形狀。

但是情況最嚴重的是Q的脖子。

他的喉嚨周圍有著大範圍刺眼的黑色勒痕。Bond可以藉由痕跡呈現的方式辨別出攻擊Q的人用他手在那個位置使出了非常明顯的力量，這使得Q必須抵抗他們。另外還有兩個非常明顯的印痕在他的喉結正下方，顯而易見的，攻擊者將他的大拇指用力地壓住Q的氣管，試圖切斷他的呼吸。作為一個曾經遭受過同樣對待的人，Bond知道這是一種非常難以形容的痛苦，以及多麼難以掙脫。Q掙扎在如此極度痛苦的緊勒之下的畫面--雙手亂抓著、雙腳不停地踢著、嘴巴大口喘著氣--使得Bond陷入一種沉默、致命的憤怒當中。

他想殺了做出這件事的人。

Bond不想看到他面對法律的制裁，正如他不想送一顆子彈到他腦袋裡快速了結他的生命。相反地，Bond想把這個男人帶到一個暗無天日的房間，將他綁在椅子上然後凌虐他。他想連續好幾天不停的傷害他，讓他感到恐懼和極大的痛苦。Bond知道這樣並不能改變發生在Q身上的事情，但是這 ** _會_** 起某種作用的，這個男人在死前會知道自己幾乎要從Bond身邊奪走某位不可取代、珍貴的人，而這樣的事情並不會被容忍。

Bond不知道他臉上的表情為何，但可想而知是非常難看的。所以他轉過臉不去看Q，同時起身離開沙發。

「James。」Q喚著。他的聲音就像一道斜照進來的光線切斷Bond那些陰暗的想法，他感覺到肩膀上有一個輕柔的觸摸，Q的溫暖正一步步的將Bond帶回來。Q用一種撫慰的方式摩娑著他的背，Bond再次認為Q正在安慰 _他_ 是不對的，應該要反過來。

Bond轉身將Q帶進他的懷抱，溫柔地抱著他這樣他就不會再造成對方任何的疼痛。Q隨著一聲嘆息傾身靠向他，Bond認為這可能是鬆了一口氣。

「他們看起來比實際上來得糟糕。」Q抵著他的脖子輕聲說道。

Bond往下一看，看到Q雙肩上的瘀傷，感覺怒氣又再一次上升。

「James，」Q喚著，就好像知道Bond此刻的感受一樣。「Please。」

簡單的一個字就完全平息了Bond的怒氣，消弭了一切只剩下內疚。

「我很抱歉。」Bond說。將他的臉頰靠在Q的頭髮上。

「這不是你的錯。」

「我不在這裡。」

「你不可能一直都在這裡，James。」

「我還是很抱歉，你應該是安全的，你不應該感到害怕。」

「我知道，但這就是我們所生活的世界。」Q說，把頭稍微歪向一邊，將一個吻印在Bond的唇上。

Bond回吻他，儘管他的動作很輕柔，當Bond的鬍渣掠擦過Q下巴的傷口時，Q還是疼的退縮了一下。

「抱歉。」Q說，小心翼翼地觸摸著自己的擦傷。

「不，應該道歉的是我。」Bond說，伸手去握Q的手。Q的左手所受到的傷害不像右手這般嚴重，但Bond希望他的觸碰不會造成疼痛。他壓抑著以防止他想說出更多的歉意，轉而詢問道：「你想洗個澡嗎?」

Q給了他一個疲憊的微笑。

「我非常想要這麼做。」

Bond領著他走進兩人共享的浴室並開始在浴缸中放水。Bond思索著，這很令人驚奇，他的雙手可以如此輕易地傷害和殺死別人，可是卻又如此輕柔地觸摸Q的身體，當他用一條溫暖的洗澡毛巾掠過那些瘀傷時顯得格外的小心，不想造成Q更多的不舒服。當肥皂泡沫進到一個開放性的傷口並且讓Q痛的退縮時，Bond用水沖洗乾淨，然後輕輕地對著皮膚吹氣，以幫助緩解一些刺痛。

「我媽媽以前也常這麼做，」Q說，「當我還是個孩子的時候。」

當Q這麼說時，有一個如同石頭般堅硬且沉重的東西壓在Bond的胸口；當Bond回憶著他在童年時期與母親和父親一起的遙遠記憶時，他只能勉強記得一些。

「我媽媽也是。」

他們洗完澡之後，Bond用一條毛巾將Q裹好，並讓Q坐在闔起來的馬桶蓋上，以便於包紮身上受傷的地方。他將傷口塗抹上藥膏，接著將最嚴重的瘀傷包紮起來，然後當Bond處理完後，他親吻著那些繃帶。Q伸手摸著他的臉頰，Bond則輕啄他那綁上繃帶的手指。

「我沒事。」Q說。

但是Bond並不相信他，因為當他們躺在床上時，在一片黑暗中Q在他身邊開始發抖。

「你害怕嗎?」Bond問，溫柔地撫摸Q的頭髮。

「是的，」Q承認。「我昨晚無法入睡，我一直在想…我不知道，這很有可能再次發生。」

Bond留意著Q額頭上的瘀傷，撥開他臉上的頭髮。

「我不想被視為一個受害者，」Q告訴他。「也不想感覺起來像是一個受害者。」

他更貼近Bond，並盡可能將自己縮成小小的緊靠著他。

「但我確實是。」Q說畢。

 Bond移動他的手臂摟住Q，保護性地抱著他。他仍然想找到做出傷害Q的那些男人，並且緩慢地殺死他們，但是現在比這更重要千百倍的是：

「沒事了。」Bond說。

「我在這裡。」

第十二章 End

譯註：

註1：原文為And come hoem soon，拼字錯誤。


	13. 383天

 

第十三章 383天

過去這一個月顯得困難重重的。

Q的瘀青逐漸消退了，但Bond的憤怒卻沒有。這三名動手攻擊的男人已經被MI6排除與任何已知的恐怖組織或團體有關的嫌疑。蘇格蘭警場進一步調查顯示，他們只不過是街頭的小混混，因為想快速搞點錢來花花，他們認為Q是個很好下手的對象。值得慶幸的是，他們因為襲擊指控而被聲押起來--同時因為攻擊直屬女王陛下之特勤局的高級官員而加重指控--在那裡他們會因為遠離Bond隔離而安全一點…暫時性的。

「到他們釋放的那天我沒法保證什麼，」Bond說。

雖然Q明白Bond這麼做的原因為何，但是考量道德上的理由他不能讓這件事發生。於是Q暗地裡安排那三個人轉移到一間最靠近北邊的監獄，那裡的冬天非常的漫長而且寒冷，同時Bond有可能不會想花太久時間在那裡尋找他們。

「你動了什麼手腳，」Bond在那轉移的同一天說道。

「什麼都沒有。」Q回答，然後親吻Bond直到他忘了他們之間的對話。

等Q回去上班的時候，他已經配了一副新的眼鏡並且幾乎看不到有任何疤痕留在他身上。他的手腕仍然感到疼痛，他開襟羊毛衫下的皮膚因為傷口癒合的關係而發癢，但是可以回來上班是件好事。然而當他經過走廊時人們看著他的方式，或是有時從眼角餘光捕捉到他的下屬擔心地朝著他看，就好像應付Bond還不夠糟糕似的，現在他還要去處理這些人的寵溺，直到他跟他的同事們來場非常嚴肅的談話後，他們的行為才開始恢復正常。

唯一一個還沒有恢復的人是Bond，但Q是直到Mallory的介入時才意識到這件事的影響程度。

「跟他談談。」Mallory差不多算得上是懇求了，在一個下著雨的周四上午。

「我會盡我所能。」Q不帶著任何承諾的回覆。

但是當他回到他的辦公室時，他發現Bond像個國王般懶洋洋地躺在他的沙發上，似乎沒有比這更好的時機來場談話了。

「你不能繼續這樣做。」Q說。

「做什麼?」Bond問。

「拒絕執行任務。」

「為什麼不行?前兩件聽起來很無聊。」

「你不能挑三揀四。」

「為什麼不能?」

「因為老天保佑如果你再持續成為一個自以為是的人，就沒有任何的空間可以容下我 _和_ 你的自大了。」

Bond從剛才斜躺的姿勢坐起來並且漠然地看著他。

「你說什麼?」他問。

Q翻了個白眼然後走回他的座位。

「下一個任務。你要接下它。就這樣。」

但是當下個任務出現時Bond沒有接受它，Q可能會出於挫敗感進而掐死他。他知道Bond因為先前發生的事情感到難過，但這不代表他不能回到外勤工作只因為擔心Q會再次被襲擊。

他們討論這件事--過程中一度提高他們的音量到可能會被附近鄰居們聽見--最後終於達成協議：Bond會接受下一個指定給他的任務，只要Q在他不在的時候使用MI6的護送服務。

在發生一連串事件的幾個星期後，現在只等著一個任務出現。

但是當Q一覺醒來時，他想如果是今天的話那就太不公平了。今天可說是他們的周年紀念日--或是至少接近他們剛開始在一起的時間--Q正期待一頓豪華晚餐，以及當他們回家後一個毫無節制的夜晚。

但是計畫總是趕不上變化。

「你還好嗎?」Q問，靠在關起來的浴室門上。

Bond以嘔吐聲作為回應。

「我告訴過你員工餐廳的義大利麵看起來有點不太可靠，」Q說，接著Bond發出呻吟然後開始作嘔。

Q試了試門把，但是發現它鎖住了。接著傳來沖馬桶的聲音。

「James?」

「走開…」Bond那悲慘的聲音從牆的另一邊傳來。「就讓我在這裡等死好了。」

「沒有任何東西可以殺了你，記得嗎？你是James Bond 。」

Bond隨即再次開始嘔吐，Q則因為同情皺起了臉。從Q透過MI6的保姆兼司機回到家時他就已經關在哪裡了，他有點擔心Bond已經吐了這麼長時間，Q看著他的手錶確定到現在至少已經三個小時了，而他們也已經錯過了訂位的時間。

「我應該要打電話給醫療部門嗎?」Q問。

「我會殺了你….」Bond說。

「那就開門，」Q說，「不然我就把門鎖破壞掉，然後你要負責把它修好。」

Bond不發一語，一分鐘後沖馬桶的聲音再次響起，Q聽到門鎖的喀嚓聲，把這當成是邀請一般打開了廁所門。他發現Bond坐在浴室的地板上，他的背靠著浴缸的邊緣。嘔吐物的味道聞起來非常強烈，Q要讚許自己竟然沒有因此噁心想吐，這可能是因為Bond看起來如此的悲慘而且需要照顧，所以Q能夠將自身的不舒服拋在腦後。

「你看起來糟糕透了。」Q說，看著Bond臉色慘白，汗水密布在他的額頭，臉頰上還帶著一絲綠色的痕跡。他的領帶在地板上糾結成一團，襯衫最上方的幾顆扣子也被解開了；上一次Q見到Bond看起來如此的糟糕是在Skyfall之後，當他遭受打擊與低溫症的折磨被帶回醫療部門的時候。

「謝謝。」Bond說，吞了口口水。

Q不用碰他就可以分辨出他正在發燒，所以他打開用品櫃然後拿出幾條乾淨的毛巾。他在水龍頭底下弄濕其中一條，接著擰乾它，在Bond的身邊跪下來將毛巾按壓在他的額頭上，Bond打著哆嗦，但是在毛巾接觸的那一霎那，發出了一聲感激聲。

過了一會他看上去好多了，Q認為最糟糕的情形已經過去，但是隨後Bond又坐起身再次開始嘔吐。Q沒辦法替他做些什麼，只能將冷敷用的毛巾掛在他的後頸上同時撫摸著他的背，嘔吐持續了一會，直到Bond只剩下乾嘔。

「好了，好了，結束了。」Q說，邊輕快地擦掉Bond後頸上的汗水。

Bond保持原本的位置不動，弓著身子趴在馬桶上，將頭靠著他的手臂一動也不動的休息著，Q的手在Bond背上輕撫著圈子以舒緩他的不適。

「你要答應我，再也不要吃員工餐廳的食物了。」Q說，接著Bond發出呻吟。「喔，抱歉，太快提起了嗎?」

Bond花了一些時間才把頭抬起來，他看起來像剛剛被車子撞到一樣，但Q默默地把這句話說給自己聽。

「我們真的應該多打掃一下這裡，」Bond說。

「我會馬上動手的。」

「馬桶後面有毛球，看大小應該是愛因斯坦吐的」

「喔，很好，現在他有一個朋友了。」

Bond呼出一小口氣，聽起來像是個笑聲。

「你想起來嗎?」Q問。

「不要。」Bond說，當他從馬桶上離開並且再一次靠回浴缸邊緣。

「你不能睡在地上，」Q告訴他。「讓我們把你弄到床鋪上。」

「我聞起來很臭。」

Q笑了笑。

「你是，但是別擔心，這次我就放你一馬。」Q說，並將他的手臂移到Bond的胳膊下。

把Bond從地板上拉起來花了Q不少時間，因為Bond該死的體重超過Q所能負荷的。但是很快的Q讓Bond用自己的雙腳站好，在另一個男人的請求之後，Q幫他刷牙以擺脫嘴巴裡面噁心的味道。從浴室又花了漫長的一段步行才到達臥室，Q終於把Bond帶到床上並且脫掉他身上汗濕的衣服。當Bond開始發抖時，Q拉起毯子蓋住他的肩膀。

他短暫地離開Bond 一會，走去廚房拿點冰塊以及在浴室裡弄濕一條乾淨的毛巾。

「我毀了我們的計畫，不是嗎?」是Bond開口問的第一件事，當Q走回床邊在他身邊坐了下來。

「現在不准你擔心那件事，」Q說，將濕毛巾放在Bond的額頭上。「你要快點好起來。」

Q餵給Bond吃著碎冰塊，直到杯子見底，當Bond不會再次開始乾嘔，Q認為這是一個小小的勝利。

「我會補償你的，」Bond昏昏欲睡地說。

「休息。」Q告訴他，溫柔地撫摸他微濕的頭髮。

「你知道，我愛你。」

Q的手指在恢復先前的動作時遲疑了一下，他知道這個告白非常有可能是因為Bond的發燒，但還是同樣地讓Q感到驚喜與喜悅，他知道Bond到隔天早上可能不會記得這件事，但Q親吻著他的手背然後說：

「我也愛你。」

第十三章 End

譯者有話說：

「以及當他們回家後一個毫無節制的夜晚」譯者很好奇是有多毫無節制。

另外譯者絕對不會承認翻譯這一篇時一直忍不住嘴角的笑容，而且愛因斯坦我知道你跟Bond先生是好朋友~~~


	14. 385天

第十四章 385天

在他們搞砸的-周年紀念-約會兩天後，Bond終於覺得自己沒有像一隻腳踏進墳墓般的糟糕。他可以躲過任何威脅他生命的東西，從子彈到刀還有毒藥，但是最終差點栽在一盤壞掉的奶油白醬義大利麵(註1)手上。Bond認為他可能很長一段時間不會對義大利麵抱有食慾，還有他願意再次在MI6員工餐廳吃飯應該要花上更久的時間。

Bond正在好好考慮這件事的同時，Q手上拿著一杯茶出現在門口。

「早安。」Q說。他仍然穿著睡衣，頭髮翹的七橫八豎，Bond非常喜歡他這番睡眼惺忪的模樣。

「早。」Bond粗啞的回覆，然後舔了舔他乾燥的嘴唇。

「你看起來好多了，」Q說，同時遞出手中的馬克杯；它溫暖，聞起來像是紫錐花，當Bond淺嚐一口時，茶飲些微的甜度滿足了他的味覺和胃。「你知道，剛吐完的樣子並不適合你。」

「我會謹記在心的。」Bond回覆，勉強擠出一個微笑。

Q在床邊坐下來並撫摸Bond一邊的膝蓋。

「我很抱歉毀了我們的計畫。」Bond說。

「我告訴過你不用對此道歉。」

「但我還是很抱歉。」

「不用這樣，有句話怎麼說的? _不論疾病或是健康_?」

「我們還沒有結婚。」Bond指出這一點，但不是出於反感。事實上，對於婚姻的想法不再跟過去所想的一樣恐怖，Bond琢磨著這樣的改變是否是因為過去一年的家居生活軟化了他。

「是沒有，不過如果我們越接近結婚，某人可以好好處理自己的嘔吐物的話，我一定會非常開心。」Q說。

「有消息指出到底有多少人生病嗎?」Bond問。

「你不會想要知道的，」Q做了個鬼臉說道，「但是讓我這麼說吧，我們再也不會去任何靠近員工餐廳的地方。」

「那你要開始展現一個已婚者的角色，煮自家製的午餐嗎?」Bond揶揄道。

「當然，但是你知道所有我能做的就是 _義大利麵_ 了， _親愛的_ 。」Q說完的同時，Bond感覺他的胃因為這個主意而收緊。

Q大笑。

「我開玩笑的，我也會煮湯。」Q說。

「你？煮湯？」

「來自於罐頭，我所做的是把它加熱而已。」

Bond咧嘴笑著靠回床頭板，手裡捧著他的茶。

「還真是一位美食家。」Bond說。

「烹飪不是我的專長，而且我接受這個事實，」Q說，然後輕拍Bond的腿，「但是我可以烤吐司跟煎幾個蛋，如果你打算吃一點的話。」

Bond的腸胃還不能接受真正的食物，但是他前一天晚上吃了吐司而且沒什麼問題，所以麵包看起來是個安全的選擇。

「吐司就好。」Bond說。

「還有茶，把茶全部喝完。」Q說，邊起身走進廚房。

Bond順從地喝著他的茶水，同時聽著Q在隔壁房間忙東忙西的聲音，這讓他想起很多昨天Q待在家裡不停的悉心照顧他的事情。Bond不得不承認，儘管帶著難受的感覺起床會有額外好處，但僅限於有人在旁邊試圖減輕糟糕程度的情況之下。Q甚至幫他洗澡和換床單，這樣他們就不會聞起來很噁心。當Bons想睡覺的時候，Q會跟他一起待在床上閱讀，只為了讓Bond可以將他當作一個枕頭。一整天下來唯一的缺點就是Q持續地逼迫他攝取水分，Bond知道這是必要的，但是他發誓在任何情況下，他再也不要喝到另一瓶橘子口味的運動飲料了。

謝天謝地，當Q回到臥房時，他沒有帶來運動飲料，反而是一盤塗有一層薄薄奶油的吐司。

「看你能吃多少。」當Bond自己動手拿起一疊吐司最上層的那一片時，Q鼓勵著他。

「你要去上班嗎？」Bond吃著滿嘴的麵包開口問。

「我今天在家工作，」Q回答，他面對Bond盤腿坐下，讓自已在床鋪上舒服點。「如果你感覺身體有好一點，我們今天可以追 _冰與火之歌：權力遊戲_ 的進度，我一直有定期下載。」

這就是為什麼當天早上稍晚的時候Bond躺在沙發上四肢伸展開來，頭枕著Q的大腿上。他不是非常專心在看影片，他的雙眼都快睜不開了，因為Q正漫不經心地撫摸著他的頭髮，而這輕觸足以帶他進入一個令人愉快的假寐。

「James。」Q說

「嗯？」

「算了。」

「怎麼了？」Bond問，微微轉頭向上看著Q。

「沒什麼。」Q說，並重新開始撫摸他。

他看起來心事重重的樣子，但是跟那影片的複雜性無關。(老實說，Bond已經放棄了解劇情了；他之所以會看是因為Q會喜歡他這麼做。)

「Q。」Bond說

「嗯？」

「說真的。」

「這很傻。」

「是什麼？」

Q盯著正前方的電視機，但是他的手指持續地梳理著Bond的頭髮。Q沈默了很長一段時間後再度開口：

「你前兩天晚上…說了什麼，你還記得嗎？」

Bond試著回想，但是那天晚上因為感覺不適與恥辱而模糊不清，他記得那感覺真是太可怕了，他或許在乾嘔到某個程度上開始不由自主的哭了，而Q一直在試圖幫助他，他根本就記不得任何事，更遑論是一場交談。

「不…我不這麼認為，為什麼這麼問？」Bond問，「我說了些什麼？」

「沒什麼，」Q說，笑盈盈地看著他。「我想，你有點神智不清。」

「喔，」Bond回覆，並皺起眉頭看著他，「那有什麼事情是需要我道歉的嗎？」

Q笑著。

「不，不是那樣的。就像我說的，別擔心。」

晚一點當Bond躺在床上正準備入睡之際，他突然間記起來了。

_我愛你。_

他坐起身並且打開燈，疲憊地用手搓揉著自己的臉。在這個節骨眼上，他知道他有兩個選擇：他要嘛就是現在去面對接下來的事情，要嘛就是回到床上然後試著忽略這件事直到生命的盡頭。雖然選擇當一個懦夫的方法更為吸引人，但Bond從來就不是一個在事情需要被完成卻放棄的人，所以他披上他的晨袍，接著下床走進廚房。他發現Q站在水槽旁邊，穿著圍裙好防止當他動手清洗一堆沾滿肥皂泡泡的盤子時沾濕他自己。

Q似乎沒有注意到他，非常專注在他手中的盤子，腳尖輕微地上下拍打，彷彿隨著只有他自己聽得見的某種曲調跳舞。

「我說的是認真的。」Bond說

Q從他手邊的工作抬起頭，下巴還沾著一個肥皂泡沫，Bond用自己衣服的袖口幫他擦去。

「那是什麼？」他問，聲音稍稍提高，然後Bond看到Q帶著耳機，所以他根本就是在跳舞。Bond朝前伸出手拔出一邊的耳機，準備讓Q坐到沙發上跟他來一場認真的對話。

但是從他的嘴裡冒出來的話卻是：

「我愛你。」

Q盯著他看。

一直目不轉睛的盯著。

水龍頭的水還開著。

「什麼？」Q問。

「我愛你。」Bond再說一遍。

Q仍然不發一語，看著Bond的樣子好像他還在驚嚇當中，水也依舊一直流著。

Bond傾身關掉水龍頭，讓他們兩個陷入一片寂靜當中。

「你愛我。」Q說，並不是在詢問。

「是的。」Bond回覆。

Q把頭歪向一邊。

「或許你還有點發燒？」

「我很好。」

事實上，Bond不認為他曾經有比現在更好過，他從很久以前就體認到他胸中的感覺，隨著過去的每一天逐漸穩定地滋長，但是這感覺有別於和她在一起的那幾個禮拜。當他愛上Vesper時，這感覺來得如此之快，幾乎無法抵擋，他們之間的熱情令他喘不過氣來，彷彿他的肺葉被擠壓，如同溺水一般…相較之下，他對Q的愛是含蓄的但一直存在，就像一顆種子剛開始是極微小的，然後慢慢地擴展開來，填補了他過去一直以來所有因傷害而造成的千瘡百孔，直到他的心裡除了Q以外再也容不下任何人。

Bond在一年前做了個決定，他讓Q走進了他的生活，而現在，一年過去了，他已經做出決定要讓他 _留下來_ 。

「我是認真的，我愛你。」Bond說。

「你不必說出這句話只是因為你認為你必須得說。」Q回答，帶著一個Bond無法理解的表情，但是用一種語氣讓Bond知道他可以收回他所說的話，而且這一切是會被原諒、被遺忘的。

「我沒有，我說出來是因為我想。」

Q看起來像是他很想哭泣，但他用笑容代替。

「好吧，這該死的的確花了你足夠久的時間。」Q說，伸手摟住Bond的肩膀，然後親吻他。

 _哦，是的，_ Bond回吻時想著， _我肯定是陷入愛情之中_ 。

 

第十四章 End

 

譯註：

註1：原文為alfredo，全名為Fettuccine Alfredo(奶油白醬義大利麵)，fettuccine是寬條義大利麵，煮熟後加入由鮮奶油，奶油，帕馬森起士粉，大蒜煮成的白醬。


	15. 698天

第十五章 698天

在太陽剛升起之時，Q就睜開眼睛醒了過來。雖然他不是一個在這麼早的時間起床的人，但這一次他破例了。

只有在威尼斯經常是他一個人醒來。

他伸手去碰觸Bond，卻發現身旁的床位空蕩蕩的，自從他們在兩天前抵達威尼斯開始，這已經變成一種常態了。Q將自己裹進毯子，呼吸著屬於Bond的氣味。他早就應該知道有更好的方式要求來到這裡，即使Bond沒有給他選擇的餘地。事情發生在兩個禮拜之前，當Q出門上班時，Bond決定給公寓來個春季大掃除，卻意外找到Q在他們這段感情期間一直藏在儲藏室深處的一個箱子。

「這是什麼?」當Q回到家時，Bond這麼問著。

看到書箱被放置在茶几上，Q知道自己需要做些解釋了。

「只是一些大學時期的舊東西罷了。」Q回覆，一個他所聽過最低劣的謊話。他可以分辨出Bond已經知道這是一個謊言，當Bond從箱子中拿起一本筆記本時更證實了這項猜測。

筆記本上頭印有MI6的標誌。

「再試一次。」Bond說。

「只是一些舊東西。」Q更正道。

Bond從箱子裡搬出一疊書，然後 _碰的_ 一聲放在桌子上。

「 _威尼斯旅行指南、邂逅威尼斯、威尼斯必遊景點，_ 」Bond唸出聲，「我看出這裡有一個模式。」

當Q無言以對時，Bond問道：

「你為什麼要隱藏這件事？」

「我沒有隱藏它」

「這個箱子被塞在儲藏室深處的一道假牆後面。」

「或許是稍微有點隱藏它。」

Bond看著他的眼神是如此的堅定與銳利，使得Q退縮地看向別處。他和Bond有過口角與爭論，但是比起那些這一次的感覺要來得更為危險。Q知道假如Bond有兩個死穴，他們分別是Bond愛過與失去的兩個女人。

「為什麼？」Bond問。

「你為什麼這樣想？」

Bond向後仰靠在沙發上，滿懷期待地看著他。Q吞了口口水，後悔當初留下這些書籍，以及沒有賣掉貝立茲(註1)所出版的 _學習義大利文_ 光碟，以及燒掉很久之前語言學習的筆記。

「我不想…」Q想方設法地找到合適的字眼，「在傷口上灑鹽。」

「你認為我不能應付這件事？」Bond平靜地詢問。

「我不是這個意思。」

「那你是什麼意思？」

「天哪，James，我只是在替你著想。」

「替我著想。」

「是的。為了避免像我們現在這樣子的對話。」

「你可以直接告訴我的。」Bond說。

「是啊，因為那樣就會被好好討論了。」

Bond站起身的樣子使得Q用盡全身的力量才不至於反射性的離開，他知道Bond絕對不會傷害他，但是他也知道在這場對話誰佔了上風；Q說了謊然後被Bond抓到，即使他這麼做是有很正確的理由，但Q還是並非完全的誠實。

「你想去多久了？」Bond問。

Q固執地看著地毯，從他有記憶以來，去義大利一直是他的夢想，他在大學的時候因為一個課程幾乎快要有機會實現了，但在旅行前因為急性肺炎只好留下來。威尼斯是Q嚮往的地方，對Bond而言卻是惡夢的所在地，Q寧可永遠不踏上那裡，如果這樣可以免除Bond遭遇另一段痛苦的時刻。

「有一陣子了，」Q最終承認道，因為這不全然是一個謊言。「我只是想去參觀一些博物館…親自去看一看學院博物館(註2)，以及丁托列托(註3)和卡巴喬(註4)的真跡…威尼斯是他們的故鄉。」

這些話至少是完全地誠實，Q在他們感情發展的過程中從來沒能隱瞞他對藝術的熱愛，而且也不想隱瞞，他甚至邀請Bond參加幾場在大倫敦中幾個Q喜歡並長期捐款給這幾個博物館博物館所舉辦的活動。

「那我們就一起去。」Bond說，不容一絲辯駁。

經過兩天尷尬的火車之旅後，這就是為什麼最後他們在這裡的原因。在一間豪華飯店的頂樓房間，有著正對聖馬可廣場的景觀，這絕對是令人興奮的，為一一件事可以讓這更完美，就是如果Q可以有一天早上醒來的時候Bond是睡在他旁邊，因為即使坐擁美麗的房間和美味的食物，Bond卻一直很冷淡。

從幾個禮拜前的爭吵到現在他們一直沒有做愛，雖然他們每晚都睡在同一張床上，Q能夠感到他們之間的距離。在義大利的前兩天Bond一直沒有離開飯店房間，讓Q自己一個人在城市中四處探險，今天看起來大概也沒什麼不同。如果Bond不想去任何地方，Q也不會強迫他，但他也不會呆坐著。

Q起床穿上一件襯衫讓自己看起來稍微像樣一點，然後去尋找Bond。他發現那個男人在陽台上看著日出，腿上有本素描本，但是紙張上卻是空白一片。這時候，Q注意到他看的不是太陽，而是望著水面。Q不會讀心術，但是也不難猜到Bond在想著Vesper，就像他們在抵達威尼斯前他看起來的樣子。

即使在一起兩年了，他們從來沒有真正談論過她，但是Q知道她身上所發生的事情，這也是為什麼一開始他要將所有的書本藏起來。因此Q知道Vestper，知道她是如何背叛他。

還有知道Bond依舊如何的愛著她。

Q吞回哽在喉嚨裡的話，留給Bond屬於自己的隱私。Vesper是Bond生命中的一部份，他不能期待他的戀人去遺忘，所以他並沒有這麼要求。

相反地，他一個人洗好澡換上外出的衣服，接著叫了客房服務。當餐點送來的時候，Q帶了一杯咖啡給Bond。他的戀人沒有理會他，因此Q將其放在他身旁的桌上，不發一語的走開。

這樣很孤單，Q想著，當他獨自一人走在街上。如果Bond今天陪著他的話會是多好的一件事，他拍下每件事物以彌補他身邊的空缺，並且在博物館花上幾個小時盯著他只有在書上看過的繪畫作品。傍晚的時候一名英俊的黑髮男子，在提香(註5)的肖像畫前試圖跟他攀談。

「對不起，我不會說義大利語。」Q用一種很蹩腳的口音笨拙地說。

「你的義大利話說得非常好。」他用英文說，並且對Q露出讚賞的笑容，用一種Q不必知道什麼語言就能夠明白的方式。

「我已經結婚了。」Q回覆。他不知道是什麼原因促使他這麼說，但是他確實脫口而出。幸運的是，他的雙手插在口袋裡，所以那個男人看不見他用大拇指掩飾著他那空無一物的無名指。

那個男人看看週圍。

「但是你整個時間都是自己一個人。」

「是。」Q說，然後心裡想著 _另一方面那個人也一樣獨自一人_ 。

Q委婉地替自己找了個藉口離開博物館，在回飯店的路上的一家糕點店買點東西。他正好走在一座連接兩個廣場的橋上時，他看到Bond傾身靠在扶手上凝視著大運河，他停下腳步，看到對方手上拿著一束玫瑰。

一開始，Q以為花束是要送給他的，但是接下來Bond卻將它們丟進水裡，這讓Q知道其實這些是要給她的。

Q覺得他好像打擾了某種私人的時刻，於是他生硬地轉身離開。

「Q。」Bond叫住他。

當他回過頭時，他看到Bond正在注視著他，這是這幾天來Bond第一次跟他有眼神的交會。

「嗨。」Q說。當他們並肩站著時，Q向下望著水面，那些玫瑰已經沉到水底，看不見任何蹤影了。他握緊了一下手中的袋子，然後舉起來說：「我買了意式甜甜圈(註6)。」

「我很抱歉。」Bond說。

他道歉的方式讓Q的喉嚨哽咽了一下。

「為什麼？它們吃起來很美味。」Q試圖幽默地說。

「你知道我在說什麼。」

Q倚靠著他。

「我也很抱歉，我們不應該來的。」

Bond舉起胳膊摟著他，這是這幾個禮拜以來的第一次，讓Q如此地開心要大叫出來。

「是我的錯，你不應該感到抱歉。」Bond說。

他們花了一點時間站在橋上，看著他們身下往來的船隻。

「我來跟她道別的。」Bond說。

Q看著他，不太相信本人說的話。

「這花了我一些時間…才回到這裡，」Bond繼續說道，「但我還是必須得去做，而最後終於完成了。」

「你知道，」Q平靜地說，「你不必這麼做。」

「我要，」Bond回答，「因為我不想減少對你的愛。」

「但你沒有減少對我的愛，你這次沒有全部罷了。」

Q抬頭看向天空，因為天空的遼闊比深水的漆黑更令人愉快。他沒有像Bond所認為多數戀人對另一半的舊情人的想法，他對Vesper並不感到忌妒。相反地，他為她感到悲傷，因為她永遠不會知道Bond的愛有多深，所以他無法恨她。

他也無法希望她從Bond的心中給遺忘。

「你只要有差別地愛我，那樣就好，沒關係的。」Q語畢。

Bond沉默了好長一段時間，直到他開口問道：

「你還愛著別人嗎?」

「是的，但是不是你所想的那樣，」Q回答。在中學的時候第一次有個男孩向他告白、大學時的夥伴陪他度過一段艱難的時期、有一個男人將他寫成歌曲，然後在舞台上唱給每個人聽，還有這些年來其他幾個走進和走出他的生活的人。即是大多數的關係並沒有結束的很好，Q仍然可以回想起那些相處的片段，並且記得他們對他有多重要，以及當時他是如何愛著他們。「他們代表著當時我所需要的愛，我也因此愛著他們，他們造就了現在的我。」

Q轉進Bond的懷抱然後抬頭看著他。

「所以不要因為我的緣故認為你必須跟她道別。」

Bond不發一語，只是緊緊地抱住Q，這讓他生疼。

「喔，天啊，你壓壞意式甜甜圈了。」

Bond大笑著鬆開他的擁抱以便親吻Q。

「不，現在你笑得出來，等你嘗一口後，你就會知道你犯了什麼罪。」當他們分開時Q這麼說著。

「謝謝你。」Bond說，他微笑著就像他已經有好長一段時間沒有這樣笑過。

Q感覺仿佛他擺脫了肩膀上的重擔。

「晚餐?」Q問，接著Bond挽起他的胳膊。

「走吧。」

第十五章 END

譯註：

註1：原文為Berlitz，為全球市佔率最大的語言培訓機構，提供多達52種外語培訓服務。

註2：原文為Gallerie dell’Accademia，為佛羅倫斯美術學院中內設博物館，最出名的館藏就是米開朗基羅Michelangelo的「大衛像 David」真跡，此外米開朗基羅另外四座未完成的「奴隸像」、第二座「聖母哀子像」也都在這邊展出。

註3：原文為Tintoretto，生於1518年9月29日，卒於1594年5月31日，真名為Jacopo Comin，是義大利文藝復興晚期最後一位偉大的畫家，和提香、委羅內塞並稱為威尼斯畫派的「三傑」之一。最著名的作品是油畫《天堂》，有22.5米長9米高，是歷史上最大幅的布面油畫。

註4：原文為Carpaccio，本名為Vittore Carpaccio，生於1460年，卒於1520年。第一幅有年代可考的作品，是1490 年所作《抵達科隆的聖烏蘇拉》﹝The Arrival of St. Ursula in Cologne﹞。這是1490 ~ 1495 年，他所畫九幅一系列描述聖徒生活的作品之一。現在則放在威尼斯的學院畫廊﹝Gallerie dell' Accademia﹞。與卡巴喬的其他敘事性作品有著共通點的是，這些畫的佈景提供了對當代的建築、服裝和許多其他威尼斯生活方式的詳細證明。晚期作品，如《英國大使的歡迎會》﹝The Reception of The English Ambassador﹞他對色彩掌握，透視畫法和描述大量人物所佔的空間，是史前無例的。

註5：原文為Titian，其實名字應為提齊安諾·維伽略（Tiziano Vecelli或Tiziano Vecellio），英語系國家常稱呼為提香（Titian），他是義大利文藝復興後期威尼斯畫派的代表畫家。被稱為「群星中的太陽」，是義大利最有才能的畫家之一，兼工肖像、風景及神話、宗教主題繪畫。提香的肖像畫能揭示人物內心世界。中年畫風細緻，穩健有力，色彩明亮；晚年則筆勢豪放，色調單純而富於變化。在油畫技法和繪畫風格上對後期歐洲油畫的發展，有較大影響。

註6：原文為frittelle，是狂歡節特供的時令糕點，麵團和製作甜甜圈的一樣，但外型多為圓球形，成立於1886年的pasticceria tonolo也是威尼斯人公認最好吃的糕點店，每年狂歡節前，都會擠滿了當地人。

 

譯後紀：

15章到此完結了。

翻譯的過程中感謝最親愛翻譯靈感小天使Alice、阿姊、高麗絲以及各讀者的支持。

這是譯者第一篇翻譯同人文，選擇這對CP以及這部作品讓整個翻譯的過程中是充滿喜悅的。

不知道各位看到第15章心情如何，有機會可以分享一下。作者在文末有補充說她其實對第一次的內容不甚滿意，故再次修改。

此為修改後的版本，至於第一次版本為何，譯者不得而知。

但是翻完之後，第一個感覺是有點意猶未盡，不過突然想起作者在一開始的註解就說：

「他們兩人都在學習愛情更像是一個旅程而非一個終點」

所以，原文最後收在「Let's」，反倒像是開啟了一個開始，所以，沒有意猶未盡，只有無限餘韻。

至於這篇中文題目，譯者起初是命名為「讓愛進駐」，但是在查找第一章那首歌時，看到有人譯為「擁抱愛情」。

所以譯者開始考慮要採用哪一個，直到翻譯到中期時，譯者覺得其實這兩人過去不是沒有擁抱愛情，而是沒有讓愛停留，所以 還是使用了「讓愛進駐」這個譯名。

再次感謝大家的觀賞，也歡迎分享想法。至於翻譯是不會停的，畢竟這可是我壓力抒發最好的題材阿~~~~~


End file.
